Beneath the Mask They Hide
by kiryuKENseI
Summary: After a brutal massacre, a few survivors escaped laws from Soul Society hoping to start a new life. However they will be dragged into a war which will bring death or redemption.
1. Character Doc

A/N: Hello my name is KiryuKENseI. If you know me, then you probably know that I made an OC fanfic last time… I'm very sorry if you were some of the people that submitted me an OC, and the story is pretty much dead because my computer crashed with all my documents and notes. I know I can revive some of the characters, but I pretty much lost all of my motivation to do it because when I'm in the middle of a chapter, someone sended my a profile and I liked it, and it would happen again the next chapter, and the next chapter. But this time, I'm having a limit. So again, first come first serve… If you make a bio, there's a good chance that there might be a special chapter just for your character (Vizards and Shinigami unfortunately, sorry Espada). If you're lazy to make a bio, try to make it understandable as much as possible. If you want an OC relationship with another character, you'll have to make another profile for the two lovers...

---

Vizard Profile (I need only 2 captains, and 7 seats or vice captains.)

Name:

Nickname (Any pet or honorific names for your character? -san -sama -kun):

Age:

Appearance-

Body build:

Gender:

Hair:

Eye:

Cloths:

Zanpakuto's name:

Sealed State (What does the hilt look like and color of the grip):

Shikai:

Bankai (Captains and Vices Only):

Mask (what does your mask look like…):

Personality (IMPORTANT):

Interest:

Former Squad (Captains, Vice, seats acceptable. Put in two positions just incase someone took your spot):

Bio:

---

Shinigami Profile (3 Captains profiles needed only)

Name:

Nickname (Any pet or honorific names for your character? -san -sama -kun):

Age:

Appearance-

Body Build:

Gender:

Hair:

Eye:

Cloths (Does your Captains uniform look unique? Descibe it.):

Zanpakuto's name:

Sealed State (What does the hilt look like and color of the grip):

Shikai:

Bankai:

Personality (IMPORTANT):

Interest:

Captain of Squad:

Bio (optional):

---

Espada (Only 7 is needed. 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9 ranks are open. If you want a fraccion, you might have to make their profile. ):

Name:

Nickname (Any pet or honorific names for your character? -san -sama -kun):

Age:

Appearance-

Body Build:

Gender:

Hair:

Eye:

Cloths:

Mask/Hole (Where is and what does your mask look like and location of your Hollow hole):

Zanpakuto:

Release Command:

Release Form:

Gran Rey Cero (What's the color of your Cero):

Personality (IMPORTANT):

Interest:

Espada Number and location on the body:

Bio


	2. Character List Cast

Character List

Vizard: (FULL)

Arata Muramasa (Former 6th Division Captain) is Mine

Hibiki Muramasa (Former 6th Division Vice Captain) is Mine

Karasu Kanzaki (Former 12th Division Captain) by CO Raven

Rikai Hanari a.k.k Ronin (Former 5th Vice Captain) by wisdom-jewel

Karin Yamamoto (Former 2nd Division Vice Captain going Captain) by CO Raven

Takeshi Shimazu (Former 11th Division 3rd Seat) is mine

Kunoichi (Former 11th Division 4th Seat) is hybridgrl98

Allen Tamasine (Former 13th Division Vice Captain) by Goat 13

Dani Snow (Former 13th Division Vice Captain) by Skye The Golden Dragon

Rai Uchiha (Former 8th Division Captain) by Vizardlord7

Akaki Kusabana(Former 7 Division Vice Captain) by Yuki-Judai123

Raikou Uingu (Former 11th Division Vice Captain) by Okibimaru

Asta Amarante (Former 4th Division Vice Captain) by Goat13

Shinta Takayuki (Former 6th Division 4th seat) by AllenxWalker'sxEnemy

Arashi Sazuuke (Former 6th Division 5th seat) by Reige

---

Shinigami (FULL):

Kazuki Rikugou (Vice-Captain of 1st Division) by kitsune no kon

Hishiro Shinon (Captain of 3rd Division) by Jp3711nc1

Kato Howell (Captain of 5th Division) by wisdom-jewel

Saya Izumi (Captain of 6th Division) is mine

Makoto Kamata (Captain of 9th Division) by CO Raven

Shiha Myuu (Captain of 10th Division) by ZuZu-Chan

Noboru Koga (Captain of 11th Division) is mine

---

Espada: (FULL)

Don (Espada 1) by wisdom-jewel

Michiko Kinhana (Espada 2) by Goat13

Daiyu Huan (Espada 3) by emperor-soul

Cerberus Hades (Espada 4) is mine

Malak (Espada 5) is mine

Chupa Snipes (Espada 6) is hybridgrl98

Incendio Bailador (Espada 7) is Koi No Mega Lover

Gerik Knash (Espada 8) by CO Raven

Nishiki - (Espada 9) Shado of Judgement

Samuel Hedorah (Espada 10) is hybridgrl98


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape from Soul Society

**A/N: **I'm only looking for Espada and Vizards now. No more shinigami.

---

_The Winter War has finally begun for Soul Society with both sides loosing allies, while some gained new ones. The result of the outcome for the battle is unknown and is yet to be written. But that is not where our story will take place. In another world, much like Ichigo's there are some who's world is also suffering… One day a hundred years ago, Vizards began booming through out Soul Society, and those who are or is claimed to be a Vizard is to be executed, whether it be resident from Rukongai, or a Captain of Soul Society, so says Central 46... 'May god help us. If there is one for creatures such as us…'_

It was pitch dark in the world of Soul Society as many people's screams can be heard from the outside world. It was a dark time for Soul Society. Just this morning, people began going through something called hollowfication, which it is called when souls from Soul Society began becoming hollows, and fight for the control of will power. Some won over their fight of the minds, while some lost and lost their minds to terrible creatures. The Central 46 proclaims these so called Vizards, to be executed on sight. No exceptions… Some where far from Soul Society, and deep within the earth, there is a gathering. A gathering of Vizards. Both residents of Rukongai and shinigami of Soul Society. They were hidden in a cavern deep in the earth, which is a safe haven for those branded as monsters. Within this cave is robed people in baggy robes and hoods over their heads. They had to wear a special gigai to cover their huge reiatsu, otherwise, they would be found in no time and killed. There must've been almost half of the people from Soul Society. Above their heads is a large viridian crystal which gave out light. Surrounding people is a bunch of tunnels, and within those tunnels is a large maze for those who cannot find the way. As each second past, more refugees began coming in. On top of an edge, watching the whole group is three people who were once Captains of Soul Society, great Captains of Soul Society.

"What's taking so long Karasu!? And where the hell is Hibiki!?" One of them said. She was a young girl about 16 years of age with an angled lavender hair style (Much like Nana Osaki), with soft lavender eyes standing around 5'5 with a pale skin tone.

"You can't rush me Rikai Hanari." The man Karasu said. He looked about 26 years old standing around 5'6 tall with light skin. He wore a rectangle eye glass over his dark purple eyes, with dark purple semi spikes. He was working on some little metal box with a set of unknown tools.

"Don't rush him Ronin." A calm looking man said. He had a scar on the right side of his face, crossing down from the tip of his head, pass his dark blue eye, and down to his chin. He had black hair in a ponytail with the tail about one foot long with dark blue eyes. He stood about 5'6 with pale skin.

"Hibiki is still outside, checking for more survivors. Hopefully before- A there he is right now."

A man with a group of people following right behind him has just handed the people their robes, and waved at the man with dark blue eyes. He had long dark red hair that reached down to his neck, with crimson eyes.

"Arata nii-san. This is the last of them."

"What's wrong with the people you brought in? They're practically shaking to death." Arata said as he examined the new people as he watched them from above.

"I picked them up from a land covered in blood. Fear has stained them, and I fear they won't forget this day. Neither will the rest of us-"

"THEY'VE FOUND US!" A man shouted as he got sliced in half, and his body falling to the floor. The man was slaughtered by a shinigami.

"Kill all these monsters! Leave none alive, orders from Central 46!"

Then out of nowhere from behind the shinigami, a whole army began swarming in, killing as much of the refugees as they can. Some of the refugees fought back, but were easily overwhelmed by the shinigami numbers.

A group of shinigami began running up the stair that lead to them, shouting death at them. Arata and Hibiki quickly drew out their zanpakutos from the side of their robes, and began fighting the advancing group.

"Karasu you better hurry up with that device of yours!" Ronin shouted as she drew out her zanpakuto and began helping the other two.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" There was no more patience for Karasu, time is now against him.

As each second passed, more of the refugees began to fall against their suppressors. As more of the refugees fell, more shinigami began flooding in until there was only a handful of them left. On top of the edge, the refugees began fighting for their survival, praying for a miracle. Karasu tried to focus on his device, and tried to calm down so he can finish his device in time, until…

"DONE!" Karasu quickly stood up and pressed a button on his device, and he drops it. As soon it fell to the floor, a hole wide enough which lead to their freedom.

"Everybody! Get into the portal!" Arata shouted.

First Hibiki, Ronin, and Karasu a few of the refugees. After a few ran into the portal it began to close, and only Arata and a few others were left.

"Arata quickly!" Hibiki screamed, reaching out his hand to Arata.

Arata quickly turned around and grabbed Hibiki's hand. The others began doing the same, but the portal quickly closed on them, leaving them to be slaughtered by the shinigami. As Arata left, he could hear the screams of the others left behind. It was a good run until they reached the end. It was an opening in the woods, with the others waiting for Arata and Hibiki. As soon Arata stepped on human soil, he fell to his knees and began weeping for the others left behind. He couldn't believe he left, and left the others to be killed.

"What do we do now Arata?" Hibiki asked in a whisper, though the answer should be quite obvious. He looked at the remaining vizards and couldn't help but look away from their despair.

Arata lifted his head and looked at the faces of the remaining vizards, and he couldn't help but close his eyes. Arata closed his eyes, weeping, but he struggled to find his answer.

"We live… We live for them."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exiled Ones

**A/N: **My list of characters is finally full! Thank you for the people who contributed to this fanfic. Now sit back and enjoy the reading! And don't be shy to comment!

---

_50 years has passed for the ones that escaped that dangerous night, however it never seems to end for a few of them at night as they sleep. Nightmares wasn't enough, they had to force themselves to move from place to place because even a slight hint of their reiatsu that escaped, they would have no choice to move to a new town, a new school, and a new life. No matter how comfortable their lives were back then, it wouldn't last long because eventually, they would have to move again. Now after moving to a new place in the middle of a city called Yokota, their lives now continued as it was the same from the life before._

It was a peaceful day like all days at calm quite high school like all other high schools. On the third floor of the building a 16 year old girl in a cyan and white sera fuku gazingout the window in class as the teacher blabbered about their subject that she just learned in her previous school. She's a junior in high school and this is her first day at this school. She was about 16 years old standing about 5'5 with a lanky body. She had a lavender whitish angeled style hair cut with soft lavender eyes. She was just admiring the sky. It was in the middle of autumn, she could feel the weather dropping down each day as it nears to winter. As soon the class ended and lunch began. She quickly grabbed her bento box and made her way for the door, she quickly but carefully made her way through the crowd of her classmates as they get ready to eat their lunches. She opens the door and made her way to the stairs. As she made her way up, the upperclassmen were already out in the hallways socializing or just couples against the walls flirting. As she looked at the couples, she couldn't help but feel disgusted, which made her quicken her pace. She quickly reached to her destination and opened the door and began looking for someone. It was a group of four people. There was three guys, both of them wearing cyan gakurans of the school. And one girl, wearing the same uniform as the girl. One of them waved at her, and she walked herself over to the small group, then she pulled a chair to the table and sat in the group.

"Sup Ronin."

"Hey Raikou."

Raikou was just a regular guy with a calm atmosphere around him. He had dark green eyes with short black messy hair (like Shinn from Gundam Seed Destiny).

Then, a very attractive girl walks up to one of the guys in the group, she walked up to the guy that waved at Ronin. The girl looked like one of those spoiled princesses that all they could think about were guys.

"Hey Rai~! I got your lunch here for you!" The girl said, handing Rai a pink bento box. Rai takes it and smiles at her, which sends goose bumps down her spine because his smile, is such a pretty smile for a pretty boy regardless of the scar on his left eye, which gives him a bad boy look. The boy of a girls dreams.

"Thank you very much. I'll call you again tonight." He said giving her a wink. The girl kind of gave a girly squeal which killed the atmosphere of the group for some of the guys.

Rai is a very healthy guy, also a gentlemen for the ladies. He had a light brown skin tone. He had black spiky hair with red eyes.

"Jesus Rai. You disgust me you know that. On the first day too!"

"Hey you shouldn't think like that. If you even show a little of your feminine side, I'm pretty sure guys would be all over you." Rai said reaching for his cell phone in his pocket.

"I wouldn't be like that because it's just plain disgusting when I think about it." Ronin said giving a disgusting face at him. Then she raises her hand, holding onto the antenna of a cell phone and dingles it at Rai. "And is this your cell phone?" Ronin said with a grin.

"Damn right that's mine! Give to me please." Rai said handing out his hand.

"Umm…no." Ronin said with a grin. She then slams it on the table, smashing it into little pieces.

"You're a cruel person you know that. Why don't you respect your seniors?" Rai said, picking up what's left of his cell phone.

"Do you mean senior citizens?" Ronin teased. "No offense. You other guys are cool."

As this drama was going on, Raikou and the other two were already starting to eat their lunch, and enjoying the little side show.

"None taken."

"Anyways, where's the other two?" Ronin asked.

After finishing his lunch and packing his mess away, Raikou wiped his mouth and gave Ronin an answer.

"Takeshi and Kunoichi left some time ago to get their lunch in the cafeteria and will not be joining us. Oh, and Takeshi said he'll leave for his kendo club early for an important practice and told us to get him before we leave."

"Anyway, how's your first day of class going along Ronin?" The girl asked. She's around 17 with big breats for her age. She has a well toned skin tone. She's also a blond. Her hair reaches down to her elbow with pink streaks. The pink streaks only starts at the back and becomes noticeable further down, and she has pink eyes, and also, she had ears like an elf.

"It's ok I guess. How about you Allen? At least contribute to this conversation."

Allen looks very skinny. He has silver hair with a purple streak with blue eyes.

"School's about to resume-" Then all of a sudden, the bell rang ending lunch. The classroom, then became chaotic. The whole students began scurring around, putting away their mess and trash, and trying to find their seats before the teacher came in.

"Gotta go! See you guys after school!" Ronin said waving at her friends, and some of them replied back with a smile or a wave back.

The last of three hours of school was full of lectures and homework that Ronin's too lazy to do. Then the bell rang finally ending school. Ronin went down to the first floor and waited for the others to come down.

Down in the kendo dojo that's right outside the school, next to the swimming pool. The sound of screams and battle cries could be heard along with the clash of shinai. There were students practicing kendo with their sparring partners. There was a teenage 17 year old boy standing around 5'8 with teal eyes and teal hair spiked back with a very muscular dark tanned body while wearing his kendo equipment. He had his shinai locked in with one of kendo members. He towered over his opponent with his cool teal eyes looking into his.

"We got less than a week for kendo club qualification rounds!" The captain of the club said.

"You're girlfriend is a freak." The jock teased. Even if he was little than his opponent, he would even go as far as pick on the new guy. He's one of those guys that thinks he owns the club, maybe even the whole school. "You're just a new guy. You don't even belong in this school." He said in a whisper.

As their shinai's were locked into each other, the teal haired guy pushed down the little guy with all his might until he fell to the floor. The big guy charged at his down opponent with his shinai over his head ready to strike down his opponent, but to the others, it was a gruesome scene. All of a sudden, the captain quickly got in the way and hit's the big guy's shinai out of the way before it landed.

"Takeshi Shimzau. That's enough." The leader said. He's a just regular teen helping out with the new guy, even going as far as helping him. As long he doesn't cause trouble.

"He was makin fun of Kunoichi." Takeshi stated.

"How?" The captain asked as he gazed at the bully. The bully tries to look away from his gaze, but he knows it won't help.

"He called her a freak." Takeshi said. The look on his face as he stared at the bully, it almost looked like he was going to eat him up. The whole club felt it too, even the club president. "NOBODY CALLS HER A FREAK!"

"Daisuke, I want you to say you're sorry." The president said as he gazed down at him.

Daisuke slowly got up to his feet and pats the little dirt of his clothing.

"Go on Daisuke. Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry. There you happy oh fearless leader?" Daisuke said in front of his captains face.

"Yes, but unfortunately you have to leave. My club my rules. Now leave." The president said. Then Daisuke slowly made his way back to the locker room to change into his cloths so he could leave. The only reason Daisuke joined kendo was so he could make himself look bigger and tougher, but it only made him look like a jerk.

"Forgive Daisuke please Takeshi. Oh I haven't introduce myself yet haven't I? Hahaha. It's Kenshin Uesugi. So you're the new guy from whatever school you transferred from. And what's your friends name? Can she talk?"

Kenshi was refering to the girl that walked in with Takeshi. He presumed that both of them were going to join the club, but Takeshi said she was just here to support him, which Kenshi didn't mind, though it would be great to have more members to the club.

"Just call her Kunoichi."

"As you wish."

As Daisuke was walking out the door, Ronin and the others walked into the dojo.

"Takeshi it's time to leave!" Ronin yelled with her hands at her mouth. Ronin's sudden outburst certainly gave Takeshi's attention, even the other members. The last scene was so intense, that Ronin's scream made the members jump.

"Ok ok ok, just wait a few minutes will you! Sorry about them Kenshin. I told my friends that I'll be at the dojo and told them to pick me up when it's time for me to leave."

"So it is. Anyways, I'll let that little trouble slide, and if Daisuke picks on you again, let me know. I'll deal with him. Also I'd like to continue this tomorrow if you aren't busy."

"Yeah, I will."

Takeshi quickly walked to the locker room and changes into his cloths. Takeshi then walks up to Kunoichi and places her on his shoulder. Kunoichi is a 17 year old petite girl standing 4'11. She has short brown spiky hair with golden cat eyes which would make her look like a freak, but not to Takeshi and the rest of the family. Takeshi with Kunoichi standing on his shoulders, he left with the others following right behind him.

"It's about time Takeshi." Ronin teased.

"How was your day Takeshi-san?" Asta asked.

"I'm not in the mood Ronin. I'm sorry Asta, but not now."

"Hey! You answer questions when they're asked to you!" Allen roared, grabbing by Takeshi by the shoulders and turning him around so they could face each other.

"I was picked on." The quite girl Kunoichi finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Allen apologized.

"S a'lright." Takeshi said in a calm voice, ignoring Allens threat every happened.

Then they finally left the high school ground and made their way towards home, but first they have to pick up another family member, then they all plan on making a few stops before going home. They arrived at their cities middle school and waited for a few minutes for their little family member until finally the bell rang. They quietly waited in front of the school until finally a little quite girl approached them in a cyan Japanese middle school uniform. It was 12 year old little girl standing at 4'9. She looks very thin and she was flat chested. She had long brown hair with black streaks with golden eyes. She practically almost looks like Kunoichi.

"I'm here." She said with a peep, which made a few of the high scholars jump in fright, making them feel their heart skip a beat.

"Whoa you scared us Dani."

"I'm sorry." Without any emotions on her face.

"How was your school Dani? Do you like it?" Asta asked.

Dani was very quite in her response as usual, but the others don't mind. She really doesn't have many friends, especially when they move every time, but the others make her feel important when she around them, and they hope that she finds at least a friend in her new school.

"It was fun. Our class has a pet hamster. He's very cute." Even if she doesn't put many emotions into her words, most of the group smiled at her, knowing that this will be a good school for her. That's if they don't move.

"That's good to hear." Asta said with a smile then patted her on the head.

"Can we now check out the city's shopping district now?" Takeshi complained. Though he shouldn't be so hasty which gave him a small, but painful pinch which made him bleed by Ronin.

"Yeah we'll leave now." Asta said.

"Let's check out what this new city has in stores for us." Rai said, sending a text to a girl to meet him at the shopping district.

"Though it won't last long considering Arata will move-" Because of his dangerous honest habits, he gets a punch instead by Ronin.

Then they made their way to the shopping district which is lively with students from other schools and couples. There was girl waiting by a stoplight, it was the girl from lunch that gave Rai his lunch. Rai told the others that he'll be home late and they don't need to wait for him for dinner. Everybody began exploring this new city, going in and out of stores, trying on clothes and doing the same in the next dew stores down next to it. They then went into a music store were they blasted their own kind of music too their liking, eventually getting themselves kicked out of the store. They then visited the arcade for a while where they had a laser tag room. The room was so dark, that a someone could easily get lost in their for days. They had a girls vs. boys tournament. The girls were the red team, and boys were the blue team. The match wasn't long because the boys easily overpowered the girls only to be assassinated one by one by Ronin. They then just wandered around the arcade playing video games. Ronin and Raikou played Tekken 5 against each other. Ronin was Asuka Kazama and Raikou playing as Bryan Fury, eventually the game ended in a tie. Asta, Allen, and Dani played DDR and surprisingly, Dani could actually play the game, a new trait for her. Kenoichi and Takeshi were playing time crises until it was time for them to leave. As soon they left the shopping district behind them, they headed for home.

It was already 6:00 and their time for dinner begins in one hour. To make themselves in time for dinner, they would need to toke the subway that leads out the skirts of town away from civilization, which would take them 15 minutes in the train until they made their stop. Then in the next five minutes, they walked in the dark until finally got home. It was a huge western mansion showing their wealth. The mansion was on top of a lonely green hill with green trees surrounding it. They opened the door and took a step on the nice red carpet like a celebrity, and their to welcome them was an aisle of butlers and maids all the way to the stairs. The red carpet was on marble tiles with a stair way on the other side of the carpet leading up and into two separate paths. There was two giant door on the walls on the left and the right. One leading into the living room which leads into the backyard, and one that leads into the dining room. Everything else was upstairs from restrooms to a masters bed room, literally. Rooms that are meant for a master.

"Welcome home young masters!" They all said in unison as they bowed to show their respect to their masters.

As they walked up the aisle, everybody handed their bags to the maids and butlers as they headed to the stair in front of them. They walked up and the boys separated from the girls. The goys took the stair ways that went left and girls into the right.

"Now if you please wash up, dinner will be prepared soon." All the servants said in unison.

The boys and the girls then went into their own rooms and began taking a bath and began changing into their inside clothing. Once they finished getting dressed, they headed straight to the dining table where there was a long table with 6 seats on each side and one chair at the far end. The teenagers quickly grabbed the seat closest to them and sat.

"Please wait a little longer please young masters. Arata-sama and the others will be coming down shortly." The servants stated.

Then the doors that led to the dining room, opened up by two butlers, each pulling a door and in came in 5 people. They all approached their seats and sat down. The one on them was a 21 year old girl standing around 5'3. She had a light build with a white ponytail and black eyes. She wore a black assassin gear with a tabi and a sword strapped across her back.

"HEY GUYS! How was your first day of school?" The assasin asked. Even if she looks like someone that could kill in the blink of an eye, if she wants too. But, she's really a fun loving person.

When everybody answered, most of them were either quite or just mumbling their answers because they really didn't eat anything since lunch.

"How was your day again guys?" Karin asked putting a hand on her ear.

Everybody quickly mustered enough strength and shouted their answer until Karin nobs her head and smiles.

"How was your day Karasu? Did you build anything new today?" Asta asked

"Evening Asta. It's going good, nearing the completion on my latest project. And also, my equipment from our hold house just came in today, so I should be finish with it by the weeks end."

Then a 26 year old man sat next to Karin. standing around 5'10 with a medium build with a light skin tone with purple semi spikes wearing rectangular glasses over his crimson eyes, a white trench coat with a lanky glove on his left hand, and a black suite with no tie.

Sitting across from him is a man in his mid 20's. He stood around 5'8 with light skin toned with long dark red hair reaching down to his neck with crimson eyes. He simply wore a black suit with black pants, a white dress shirt with a black tie, and formal dress shoes.

"How was your first day at your new school Dani? Did you have fun?" The man asked with a smile.

Dani smiles back with her answer "Yes Hibiki. Our class has a pet hamster."

Sitting next to him was a girl around his age. She stood around 172 CM with a light skin tone, along with a huge bust. She had long silverfish hair with crimson highlights reaching her lower back. She wore a long black jacket with a red tank top, blue jeans, and knee high heel boots. A interesting trait to her than Asta's elf ears, and Kunoichi's cat eyes. This woman had chinky eyes and she's always smiling, like a sneaky fox. But unlike all other foxes, she's one that practically sleeps all day.

"Did you have any good naps today Akai-chan?" Raikou asked. Even if he's a quite guy, he likes listening to Akaki's dreams. When he asked, Akaki didn't answer. She was spacing out again until Raikou said his name. "Hey Akaki!"

Akaki turns her head at Raikou and gives him a sly smile with her index finger at her lips.

"It's a secret."

Raikou lets out a sigh and slouches in his chair. "Of course. It's defiantly something disgusting." And when he says disgusting, it probably involves sex with some hot guy.

"Would you like the details? Rai-kun?" Akaki said with a big fox like smile, revealing her eyes. She has heterochromia, making her left eye crimson and her right blood red.

"No!" When anyone sees her eyes, it's really something that you probably don't want to know, unless you're a really curious person.

Then a 28 year old standing 5'8 man sat at the chair at the far end of the table with a fire place sitting right behind him. He has a black ponytail with dark blue eyes with a light skin tone while wearing exactly what Hibiki's wearing, but he had a long scar on his left eye, a scratch by some animal.

"Well, shall we begin eating." Arata said with a smile.

All of a sudden, butlers and maids began coming out of the kitchen door caring in a bunch full of food, a plate with silver tops over it to keep them fresh and hot. One plate for each person. When the servants places the plate on the table, they open the top to reveal their dinner, everybody has the same exact food. Everybody had katsu curry, with potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes, all covered in nice fresh curry. Before they began digging in, the servants asked if the want a beverage for their meal. Once they said their orders, they left quickly into the kitchen to give get their drinks, and them came out in a second and quickly gave their masters their drinks, then they all began digging in. The rice was nice and moist, and the curry and it's ingredients gave it it's nice spicy taste. Some of them can't handle spicy food, so the spice wasn't that strong for them. Once they finished, they all headed upstairs towards their room, or simply hang out in each other's rooms and talk. It's was now 9:00 and most lights were already out. Some of the family are already asleep but a few of them are staying up late, until they just does off, letting sleep take them. Getting ready for the tomorrow.

Takeshi was in Kunoichi's room. There's a rule in this house that boyrs or girls can't be in each other's room, especially at this night. Which is why Rai said he was going to be home late. Takeshi and Kunoichi were sparring with each other in their own silky pajamas in Kunoichi's room, like they do all nights since back then, but they want to keep this a secret. With each wooden weapon swung, they be careful not to say even a little grunt, just so that they don't wake anyone. As Takeshi has his bokuto locked in with Kunoichi's bokuto, Kunoichi had something to tell him.

"You don't need to protect me." Kunoichi said as she puts pressure into her weapon.

With each passing moment, Takeshi puts even more pressure into his weapon.

"Which is why…I do it. Besides, I hate jocks." Takeshi said in a whisper, sending Kunoichi fly back almost crashing into the wall, but she was saved. Takeshi shunpo behind her and caught her with his arms.

"I could protect myself." Kunoichi said in a smile, a smile that she never revealed to the others, and hitting Takeshi with her bokuto on his forehead.

Takeshi places his hand on his forehead to stop the annoying pain and smiles. He slowly wraps his arms around Kunoichi's warm waist and rests his head on her shoulders. Kunoichi places her hands on Takeshi's hand and looks at him with her smile.

"I know." Takeshi said with a little grin.

Out deep in the woods that surrounded their home, Asta was out alone looking for someone until a hand covers her move and moves her behind a tree, and to her surprise, it was Allen.

"Allen!" Asta squeeked, wrapping her arms around and kissing him on the lips.

"You were late." He said with a little smile.

"Can you blame me?" She said with a cute smile.

Allen places his forehead on hers and kisses her nose. "No…"

On top of the mansion's rooftop, Ronin is seen alone sitting down gazing at the stars. Even if she's a stubborn, sneaky, little bitch, it's all just for show. She was crying, she was thinking about the person that really cared about her like a parent. Every night like this when the stars are shining brightly over head. She misses her warm arms that holds her when she cries and through all the pain she went through. She would especially need her comfort right now, after all the moving she did, moving from one school to another, moving to a different town. She felt scared. Since that night, she never got to say even a good bye to her. At night, she wonders if she's seeing the same sky as she is seeing right now. She even wonders if she thinking about her right now…


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dead Faces and Souls

---

It was approximately 100 years since the dark times in Soul Society since the renegades escaped, and they are still being hunted. Besides Arata and the others, there were some who escaped, and eventually most of them are hunted down and murdered. Soul Society's top priority is to hunt down all renegades and kill them, which is the law from Central 46.

It was late at night in the 5th Division's head quarters. In the Captain's chambers, there was a secret meeting taking place. This is a group that resisted the orders from Central 46. The people in the meeting goals aren't to hunt down the Visards, but to find them and keep them safe. They only found a few survivors, most of them kids. A total of six squads are part of this resistance, staying secret from the other squads, and if their secret ever comes out, heavy consequences will fall upon them.

There were three captains in the room, about three of them. Two of them were sitting at a table, while a man was sitting on the window looking up at the moon. The two women who were sitting at the table were drinking tea.

"How's the search for Arata and the others?" A woman asked. She looks around her 20's. She stood about 5'9 with a light skin tone, she even has a nice body too. She had a long slender body like a model, with a c cup breast size. She had black hair in a short angled style with baby blue eyes. She wears the uniform of a Squad 5 captain, with her her top short, revealing her midriff, revealing her stomach, and she had long sleeves passing her hands by a few inches.

"Not going good Howie." A captain answered. She was a woman, about 25 years old standing about 5'8. She had green eyes and her hair was a dark blue ponytail that reached down to her mid back. She wore the simple uniform of a Squad 9's captain. "They moved again! DAMN IT! Stupid Arata."

"Please keep it down Makoto-san. The children are already asleep." Another captain woman stated. She stood around 5'5. She was 25 years old with long black silky hair and purple eyes. The sleeves of her haori was short sleeved, and her haori had the insignia of Squad 6. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult Arata-kun in front of me." She said as she was getting comfortable sitting down at the table.

"Sorry about that Saya. It's just so hard to find them now. My squad can't even detect a hint of their reiatsu now." Makoto said. "It's like he doesn't want to be found." She said, she had a worried look on her face which brought down the mood on all of them.

"It can't be helped." A deep voice said. It was the man who sat at the window. He was about 25 years old. He was a huge masculine man standing around 6'0 with a light tanned body. He had long brown messy hair with brown eyes. His haori was sleeveless and he had the insigina of the 11th Squad on the back. "He doesn't want to be found."

"Still we must find try and find the others." Kato (Howie) said.

"If he wanted to be found, he would've contacted us along time ago." A teenager said. He was in his late teens and he looked like a bishonen, sometimes having people mistaken him for a girl. He an average body build with short silky purple hair and purple eyes. He was the captain of the 9th Division, and the haori of his uniform had short sleeves.

"Ahh, Hishiro-san. You're late, would you like some tea?" Kato asked.

"Ah yes please. But like I said, if he wanted to be found, he would've told us."

"But why would they leave and not tell us?" Kato said. She was holding back her tears, but everybody knows what she's feeling. She lost someone important to her, and so did a few others.

"Some of us lost our friends too, but I think it's better to just drop this and leave them alone. We're already having too much trouble with some of them here already." Saya said.

"I'm not going to leave them alone Saya. I promised myself that I will find her and bring her back home." Before someone responded, some kid was sitting on Noboru's neck. She was about 13 years old, standing around 4'4, which some people mistaken her for a boy. She looked absolutely like a child. She had dark purple short spiky hair and big yellow eyes, making her look more like a child. She has the haori of the 10th Division on her back and she wore a purple scarf.

"Hey guys! I got very good news!"

As she sat on Noboru's neck, she was swinging her arms around getting everyone's attention. And as she did, Noboru's vain on his forehead began popping. He doesn't really like this kid, and if she was a guy, he would give him a punch to the face, and she is very lucky that she's a girl after all the pranks she did on him.

"Shiha, you better get off me or else-"

"Or else what? Rape me? Do you want to rape me Nobu-kun?"

"Just get off me!" Noboru had trouble just restraining himself from grabbing her, otherwise she would've called sexual harrasment on a child again.

"Why are you blushing!?" Shiha was trying to get Noboru into trouble again, and she was doing a very good job.

"Umm, you have something to tell us?" Hishiro asked. He had to do something before this gets out of hand.

"Oh thanks for reminding me Hishiro-chan!" Before Noboru was going to grab her, she used shunpo and got out reach from Noboru and appeared standing next to Kato.

"Guess what I found Howie-chan!"

"What is it?"

"It's small, but I think I found a little hint of their reiatsu!"

"Are you serious!?" Kato said. This was great news for them and considering this came from Shiha, they better hope it isn't another prank.

"Yes!" She moves her hands into her haori and brought out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kato.

As Kato read it, there was no doubt that it was their reiatsu signatures. It's faint, but she know it's them.

"So what do we do?" Hishiro asked.

"What do want us to do?" Noboru asked.

"We find them…"

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Remove the Mask?

_**A/N: **_This chapter takes place along time ago prior to the last chapter. So…HERE WE GO!!!

---

Somewhere deep down underneath the mansion, Arata and Karasu were in Karasu's lab. The lab was pitch black, the only thing giving out lights was Karasu's large computer screen. Karasu was sitting in his chair, with Arata behind him inspecting his work. Karasu was going through the radars on his large computer, looking through the dates and checking for any leak of any of their reaitsu. He has to take this routine once every morning and before he sleeps to check if any of their reaitsu was released otherwise they would have to move again. It's a really crappy job that he doesn't like, but he doesn't care. He stays up till days end working on his inventions. But this time, Arata was there to check for himself because he fells uneasy about this. It's not that he doesn't trust Karasu, he just wants to make sure.

"As you can see Muramasa-san, there hasn't been any leaks of reaitsu since the last time we moved. I assure you. We go through our gigai inspections once a month to check for any cracks or something and we all come clean." Karasu said as he was fixing his glasses, but the look on Arata's face was very worrisome.

"I don't doubt you my friend, but the others. They're already so comfortable to this place now. I don't want them to move."

"It's alright Muramasa-san. I wouldn't dare hide any secrets from you. But you are right. The others seem to be very happy about this place, especially Rikai-san."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm wondering how we give off our reaitsu from these gigai's of yours."

"Well, the gigais have no cracks that's for sure… It could possibly be an increase in hollow appearances in whatever area we're stationed in or maybe be the increase of plus... Though it seems too much of a coincidence." Karasu said ash he rested his chin on his hand.

---

It's been weeks since everybody's last move. Their already used to the people and the city, that this is already home to them.

Dani never had any friends in school because of all her transferring from one school to another, but now she does have friends. Now Asta or the others don't have to worry about her when she's at school, but she could probably put a little more emotion when she talks though, some of the say which would give them a kick by Ronin. She's never been open to anybody but the vizards at home, but now she already has that little smile every morning when she goes to school.

Since Ronin joined the high school in Yokota, she's been busy everyday after school ever since she joined the drama club. The play she did was a musical, and nobody even knew that this really "demanding" girl is such a beautiful singer. Because of their moving from town to town, nobody even had time to go to the local karaoke bar, which surprises Rai making him hit on her, and having her knee him right in the groin. She's a real thespian, always brightening up the whole cast when they perform, though she's really suppose to be quite when she's back stage and the audients are flooding in.

Takeshi and Kunoichi are really doing good at the school's kendo club too. Everybody is so used to Kunoichi coming in the dojo that she even let her joined the club, letting her be one of the few kendo member that's a girl, even if she doesn't do anything. But when it comes to sparing, the boys are so scared to have her as a partner, but when it comes to the girls, she's really easy. They just won their nationals with the whole vizards family there to watch his teams rise in glory and cheer his club on. Even Ronin and Karin had school spirit. They both made a large flag with a chibi Takeshi and Kunoichi on it with the flag saying "LET YOUR SHINAI PIERCE THROUGH THE ENEMIE'S ARMOR!!! GO TEAM GO!!!" Which gave the two a few weird looks by both the audience and the competitors.

Rai Uchia just finished his world record for dating the whole girl student body of the school, both lower and upper classman, but his record for impregnating them is a secret that the world will never know. He's not just a play boy, he's really a genius when it comes to chess. He's not just the hottest guy in school, he also one of the top players in chess of the whole district.

Raikou is even part of a 5 man band with a few students at the school. He plays the guitar which he's really skilled at. His group plays at night clubs right after school, and if they keep up their good work, they'll eventually be scouted and it'll be a matter of time until they get scouted to be pop stars. Which Raikou doesn't mind, as long he just keeps on playing. Raikou and the others just made one cd and the next day, they sold every cd they had at school. The interesting thing about being in the band is being spaz over girls everywhere he goes, and even everywhere he walks. Everyday at lunch at school, girls from both the upper class and the lowerclass would go up to his desk and ask for just a signature. Which Raikou finds kind of annoying, but he doesn't mind.

As for Asta and Allen, they both joined the clunary club. Well, Asta joined the club and dragged Allen to join. Asta made a lot of friends in the club, because of her homemade strawberry caramels. Allen didn't have a problem making friends in the club, for some reason, he would find a bunch of baked goods on his desk every time he goes to class. Allen doesn't find the girls annoying, they're just a group of clones of Asta, which he didn't think possible. For some reason after the club bakes something sweet and leave the room to wash their hands, they come back to see everything gone. They ask Allen who would do such a thin, and he would just give a shoulder and stay quite for the rest of the day.

---

A small rip appeared in the sky which grew into a small dark hole. It was a dark hole full of reaitsu and strange black clouds and within the abyss are souls full of hunger. These were creatures that supposed the form of hollows, gaining the traits of a shinigami. These are creatures called Arrancars. They used sonido and appeared in a civilian park near the Vizard's residents. As soon their feet touched the ground, it created a crater in the ground with a large crash. Birds began flying away in fear, while curious people circled around to see what made the crater, only to find nothing, but with the right sense, their lied creatures from another world.

"We're here." A female arrancar said. She was 25 years old with a slim body standing 5'10 tall. She had gray eyes with green spikes with three 5 inches black braids by her left ear. She wears white pants that have close to two dozen pockets outlined in black that are tied at the ankle with black bandages and wears a black geta with no socks. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a split down the front of her body that is tied with black string revealing parts of her breasts and with her hollow hole right under them. Both of her eyes are outlined in dark green makeup and she wears glasses with square shaped lenses. Her hollow mask resembled a jaw of an angler fish framing on her bottom right jaw with a dozen thin half inched teeth.

"C'mon Daiyu, we've been following your directions for weeks on ends now." A hooded arrancar complained. This arrancar looked in his mid 20's or in his 30's that stood 6'4 with a large body. Every time you would look at him, you see always see a smile shining on his face. He has long whitish silvery wild hair with yellow snake eyes glowing under his hood. He wears a normal espada outfit with a hood attached to with bone like gauntlets on his left arm, with a hole in the middle of his chest.

"Do you doubt me Nishiki?"

"I didn't say that." Though he would like to doubt her and prove her wrong, after all the dead ends they were lead to. "Oh, and be careful where you're walking Incendio." He warned

"I don't need your damn warning Nishiki! You damn underling-" Before she could finish, she tripped over a pebble and fell on her humongous breast, breaking her fall. Incendio is a 17 year old girl with a short B-cup pale skinned body. She has maroon colored choppy hair with wide burgundy eyes, but with a small 7 underneath her left. Her uniform is a long loose sleeved shirt with a tight bust area. The shirt is a boat neck, revealing her throat and it cuts off just under her breasts. Her pants are low but loose fitting on her hip and are held up with a thick black band. The pants have areas cut out on each side of her hips. She also wears a pair of burgundy fingeless gloves because she has a lot of difficulty gripping onto the grip of her katana. Her hollow mask is a large set of top teeth resting like necklace along her chest.

"I don't give damn. I'm fuckin hungry!" Nishiki roared. He slowly walks out of the crater with people staring at him, but actually in real life they were staring at the mysterious crater. He removes his hood to reveal his hollow mask outlining his eyes mouth and jaw. With his smile, he took in a deep breath and began using his gonzui, sucking souls out of humans over a large radius. As each second past, more and more souls began being sucked into Nishiki's mouth.

"ACK! They taste horrible!"

"Of course they are Nishiki." Daiyu said as she walked out of the crater, followed by the rest of the group.

"Lets make this quick and head home." Nishiki said. He hasn't been here for one minute, and he's already bored, which nobody should blame him since he's been following the strange reaitsu for months now.

---

Moments before the incident. It was a nice bright weekend at the end of autumn with a clear blue sky over the mansion's head. Most of the residents were outside in their large backyard just relaxing off on their weekend from school and work. However their peace is all going to change.

In a stable not too far from the mansion, Dani was riding on her horse Ares around the track underneath the peaceful sky. Dani was dressed in a black knee length tunic with a golden dragon on it, a wide black belt with a golden buckle with black legging, with long black boots and she was wearing a black horse riding helmet

It was a big mare with nice black hair, she had Ares ever since it was just a pony, and she grew up with it fondly, and it was one of the few things she was able to keep as she moved from city to city. As she rode the horse feeling the wind touch her face and Ares's feet galloping on the green grass, she suddenly stopped. She felt a strange reaitsu not far from her home, it was reaitsu she never felt before, and knowing that the others will be worried about her, even if she doesn't really care, she quickly puts Ares back into her stable and left.

In the mansion, Allen and Takeshi were busy playing Soul Calibur IV on the PS3 in front of the huge plasma screen in the living room with Raikou tuning his guitar by the window with the light shining over him.

Allen was dressed in a black shirt underneath a black coat with the kanji of crimson on the back in red lettering with black pants. Takeshi was dressed in a black shirt with a red flaming skull under a black jean jacket, dark blue saggy jeans, with black boots. And Raikou dressed in dark jeans with a white shirt with a short leather coat over it wit a hooded fleece inside it, clothing bought from a casual store and with stylish white trainers from a sports store.

Asta and Kunoichi helping Ronin memorizing her lines at the dining table while Akaki slept the rest of the day away on the couch in the living room with Takeshi taunting Allen over the game and Raikou's constant tuning.

Asta was dressed in a white jacket with a large collar that covers half of her neck, a white shirt along with white leather pants, and white sneakers. Kunoichi was dressed in a white buttoned short sleeve shirt with black tight jeans with purple suspenders and black suspenders. Ronin wore clothing much like Yowane Haku from the Vocaloids

As Akaki snored in her sleep, Dani quickly ran into the house and at the same time, heavy reaitsu began pressuring on everybody in the house, instantly waking Akaki up and have everybody stop what they are doing.

"What in the world is this reaitsu?" Raikou said as he struggled to muster his words.

"I'm going to warn the others. You guys stay here and away from wherever that reaitsu thing is coming from got it!?" And just like that, Akaki left to look for the others..

During the day, Arata and Hibiki works at a company that's well known through out the world known as Muramasa Corps as the corporations business partners and their business boss.

Arata was in his office that was on the very top floor of the building and suddenly Hibiki and Karasu quickly stormed into his office. Arata had the back of his chair facing him, with his eyes staring out his large window staring at the souls that are being sucked out of the citizens below without any remorse for any of them.

"Arata, we got trouble." Hibiki said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I noticed it before they even set foot into this world." Arata said as he had his resting on the arms of his chair.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Kanzaki, is the barrier set around the mansion." Arata said, knowing that Karasu should've already done that without his word.

"Yes, as long the others doesn't set foot out of the house. Akaki is out looking for Rai Uchia with Karin while the others are safely within the barrier."

"Good."

"So what do we do about the intruders?"

"As long they can't find us, we'll be fine."

"What about the humans?" Hibiki asked. Ever since the incident from Soul Society, Arata's personality began changing by the day, and Hibiki didn't really like it, even if Arata is only considered about the others.

"Make sure to set another set of barriers around this city. I don't want to have the shinigami find this catastrophe or look into this."

"As you wish Muramasa-san." Karasu said with a little bow before leaving to the duty set before him.

"What about the shinigami? Certainly they'll find out."

"We'll worry about that as soon this is over, now leave." Arata had little concerns for the humans, especially right now because he can't do anything for them, and with this disaster, there will be a good chance that Soul Society felt this.

Back at the mansion, the young vizards were just sitting underneath the roof safe from the danger outside. Even if no human could notice their souls being sucked out of their bodies, it was certainly noticeable by the young vizards, even from their home. Ronin and Asta were watching the scene from the window of their house on top of the hill, in awe as more and more souls were getting sucked out of the bodies. Raikou, Takeshi, Kunoichi, Allen, and Dani were simply just sitting down on the couch as time passed by them.

"Thi-this is horrible!" Asta said. She felt helpless as she saw one body fall after another.

"So what do you want us to do?" Raikou stated. He knows what Asta's feeling, but it couldn't be helped. "We can't leave this box."

Without a second thought, Ronin suddenly ran up stairs and didn't come back down for a few minutes.

"Well if you have to you have to go." Takeshi said, thinking that Ronin had to do number two in the rest room. After all, she did jug down like 5 tons of coke.

Then Ronin finally came back down, but she was carrying a zanpakuto in it's sealed state. It was in the shape of a ninjaken with a bluish silver hilt with a lighting bolt shaped hand guard. As she marched to the front door, maids and butlers were in the middle of her path pleading for her to stop.

"Where do you think you're going Ronin?" Allen asked. He was between Ronin and the door.

"Get out of my way Allen or else I trample over you."

"As much as I like to see you try, on behalf of the others I won't let you through that door."

"Oh yeah? Who says? Arata?"

"EVERYONE!" Allen roared into to Ronin's face. He knows that Ronin is stubborn, but he never thought she would be this stubborn. "Are you going to ruin everybody's life after we worked so hard, so careful to attain it!? Do you know the trouble Asta went through!? Aren't you tired of moving!? Aren't you scared of moving!?"

With that said, it changed Ronin's face from anger to shock. She was always careful when she's by herself. As this drama was going on, everybody couldn't help but to listen to this as this fight went on. No matter how hard they tried to ignore it, the young vizards couldn't help but to agree with Allen.

"Stop pretending. This is real Ronin."

"I'm not." Ronin said. She was trying to hold back her tears from ruining the image she worked so hard to make, but it couldn't be helped. "I'm not pretending. I'm protecting my home, weather you all are with me or not." As Ronin said that, she quickly marched out of the house with her zanpakuto in her hand. She first started off in a march that turned into a sprint, then she finally used shunpo. She tried not to look back at the same time holding back her tears. She knows that she's going to fight, so she had to clear her mind, otherwise she'll be distracted and that will lead to her death.

Just as soon Ronin slammed the door behind her, the crowd began to empty leaving only the young vizards. It started very quite until it was shattered by someone

"As much as it pains me to say it, Ronin's pretty much right you know." Raikou stated.

"What are you trying to say Raikou?" Allen asked, he was still at the door looking down, reflecting on what just happened, and who was wrong and who was right.

"I'm just saying that we should just stop running."

---

"Let's just make this quick and head home." Nishiki stated. "What are we doing here again?"

"We're here looking for whatever that is giving off large reaitsu." Daiyu said. The thing she can't stand more than a rude person, is Nishiki being rude.

"We don't even know 'whatever' that thing is!" Incendio roared.

"I say we jus tear this city apart. That we it'll make this trip easier on us-" Before Nishiki finished, he was blasted on the shoulders by a cero, however the damage was serious to him. Just leaving a little burn on his shoulder. All of the arrancar turns their attention into the direction from where the cero was shot to see a girl all alone.

"Did you shoot that cero at me?" Nishiki asked with a grin on his face.

After the shot was shot only to find her enemy unharmed, Ronin smiled otherwise this would've been a short fight. Ronin places her zanpakuto on her shoulder and gives a grin back at Nishiki.

"I did."

"Hey Daiyu, is this the thing we're looking for?"

"Who knows, though this seems strange. I'm sensing reaitsu locked in that girl.-" Before Daiyu could finish, Nishiki interrupted her.

"Is it the thing we're looking for or not!"

"No. Go ahead and do whatever you want." The thing that Daiyu hates more than rude people, is Nishiki.

Nishiki quickly draw out a humongous nodachi that is about 12'8 tall and charges at Ronin like a beast. Ronin quickly parries Nishiki's attack, but as she did, she felt the weight of his sword which is a thousand times heavier than her. She was lucky that she parried his attack. Nishiki quickly turns around and swings his sword horizontally at Ronin, only to have her duck. Nishiki smiles and turns his sword and brings it down vertically with a loud crash as his sword hit's the ground, blasting Ronin away by the force wave of the crash. Ronin then gives a round house kick right at Nishiki's face, but even if his head twitched, his body was unfazed by the attack. He pushes his head at Ronin's feet and throws her. As she was recovering in mid air, Nishiki appeared behind her with his sword over his head and throws it down at Ronin, having their swords locked into each other. As Ronin had her zanpakuto had her blade locked in with Nishiki, she could feel his power just by touching the sword and Nishiki's strength began increasing by the second.

'I can't get the feeling that girl has some kind of power locked inside her. But what is it?' Daiyu thought. Even if this human or whatever she is, is going against Nishiki, that thing is hiding something inside her. The more Daiyu thought, the more her grin began to grow. " And I want to open it up."

"Incendio, assist Nishiki." Daiyu said to the other two arrancars.

"Why?" Incendio asked. She was simply laying down on the ground and she didn't want to move.

"I said help him you imbecile! I want that girl alive!" She roared, she threatened her reaitsu onto her, to give her a little motivation.

"Fine fine I'll go." Incendio said. The thing she hates most than arrancar lesser than her is a bossy Daiyu. Incendio unsheathes her zanpakuto from a black coal sheath and prepares to ambush Ronin. Her zanpakuto has a silver eye shaped guard with a red colored handle with gold diamonds embedded into it.

Incendio quickly drew out her zanpakuto and charges at Ronin as she had her zanpakuto clashing with Nishiki's long sword. Ronin tries avoiding having her ninjaken locked into Nishiki's sword, because compared to Nishiki's, Ronin's sword is just an ant going against a dragon, and she's been noticing with each strike from Nishiki, it's becoming more and more effective from his first wild strikes. And to make it worst, another arrancar began charging towards Ronin. Incendio swings her weapon horizontally at Ronin. Ronin shunpos just in time to get away from the attack. Ronin used shunpo to get a little distance between them and to catch a few seconds of her breath. This fight is really becoming troublesome. Together, Nishiki, and Incendio charges at Ronin and swings their weapons in a together to overwhelm Ronin, giving her no time to think. As each second passed, their attacks became more effective and heavy against Ronin, until she got pierced in her stomach by Nishiki's long nodachi. Ronin begins to back away a little but not fast enough, getting a slash to the body by Incendio's katana. Ronin quickly collapse to the ground with blood oozing out of her body, staining the grass with her blood. Incendio withdrew her weapon, but Nishiki forgot what he was suppose to do and charges at Ronin. Ronin's mind tries to respond to the attack, but her body has no more strength left to even lift up a finger. Ronin accepted her fate until someone's used his large body as a shield and got between her and Nishiki's sword. The arrancar were shocked to see who it was that suicidally threw his body in front of Nishiki's sword. Luckily, this guy has a thick hide otherwise Ronin would be dead. Ronin smiles as blood oozed out of her lips.

"You never did like defending when you play Soul Calibur." Ronin teased.

"Because blocking is a waste of my time." The teenager smiled. And it's true.

It was Takeshi, along with Allen and the other young vizards. They formed a wall between the arrancar and Ronin's body. Asta was next to Ronin, trying to stop her wounds from bleeding any further in a short amount of time with her kido.

"This is the best I can do for you. And I want you to-" Before Asta could say anymore, Ronin tries to stand up, but collapses from her wound in her stomach opening up.

"Look who's finally right." Ronin teased.

"Shut up Ronin." Allen said.

After the little fight, Ronin lays back down as Asta advised and Asta continued healing his wounds.

Takeshi pushes Nishiki's blade with his katana with blood flying off the blade. Nishiki quickly jumps back, ready for a counter.

"Leave our home." Kunoichi said. She was sitting on top of Takeshi's shoulder, unfazed by Nishiki's sword.

"No can do human." Nishiki hissed.

"Then I'll make you leave!" Takeshi roared. He quickly drew out his zanpakuto. It had a thin shaped oval as the hilt and a dark green grip.

He raises his zanpakuto and threw it down at Nishiki. As their zanpakuto clashed, the impact was strong as Nishiki's power which created a little crater beneath their feet. Nishiki quickly pushed his sword off Takeshi and got an opening at his body. Nishiki was going to pierce his body again, but this time at his heart, but Takeshi was saved by Kunoichi's zanpakuto parrying Nishiki's attack while she was on Takeshi's shoulders. Her zanpakuto had a rectangle guard with a black grip. Then the others began charging in at Nishiki, making him pay for what he and the others did to their friend.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Daiyu asked.

"Why don't you help him huh?" Incendio said. She didn't want to be thrown into the overwhelming crowd and get herself all bloody up like how Nishiki is now. Nishiki's body was already full of cuts.

Nishiki may have a tough hide and be one of the strongest arrancar but with six enemies all over him, he hardly have time to swing his katana at one of them. It was getting annoying.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" Nishiki released a huge mount of reaitsu and blew all the vizards away. In the same direction as Ronin. Before anybody recovered, Nishiki opens his mouth and reaitsu began building up, building up for something big. Nishiki then throws his neck forward and shoots out a blood red cero attack, but unlike the vizards ceros, this one was larger and a lot more intense. Nishiki was going to blast everyone in one shot.

The others were to late to respond, not even to jump out of the way. Allen, Takeshi, and Kunoichi shielded their eyes from the attack with Raikou shielding Dani with his body and with Asta hovering over Ronin's body even though they knew that whatever they were going wasn't going to help. They waited to see their ends, but the blast passed over them as someone stood between them and the attack. It was Arata, he held out his hand in front of the attack and applied reaitsu into his hand and used it to shield himself and the others from the attack. As soon the attack stopped, Nishiki and the others were surprised to see someone was able to stop a gran rey cero with just one hand.

"What are you human?" Nishiki asked.

"What we are is none of your concerns. Leave this place and I promise you we won't kill you, if you leave this place immediately." Arata said.

"You hurt me?" Before Nishiki could even react, Daiyu's voice interrupted him.

"We're done here."

"It's just one guy! He can't stop me!"

"You shit head, look around you."

Nishiki had a curious look on his face until he felt heavy reaitsu all around him. Nishiki looks around to see him surrounded. Hibiki, Akaki, Karasu, Karin, and Rai both had their zanpakuto unsheathed and pointing at the arrancars. Nishiki began hesitating on weather he should attack or not. This decision was tearing him apart. He likes to fight, and he would like to take this challenge, but his order was to listen to Daiyu.

"We're done here. We found out what is needed for our master." Daiyu then pokes a hole in the air with her index finger and a whole opened up at her side. Incendio was the first to walk in while Daiyu waited for Nishiki.

"Nishiki! We're done!" Daiyu roared. She had no times for Nishiki's games, and she did find out what was needed for her master.

"Fine." Nishiki hisses as he sheathed his nodachi. He then walks in the abyss followed by Daiyu with the hole closing behind her.

---

As soon the arrancar left the city was a mess. Bodies laid all over town. It was practically a ghost town. All the vizards began cleaning up the mess. They have 24 hours to make everything here to look normal.

"Hibiki, Rai go help the others pick up the bodies."

"As you wish." Without hesitation, Hibiki and Rai ran to the place where the tree fell and began digging for Takeshi and for Karin.

"Akaki, assist Asta in healing Ronin's wounds."

Akaki nobs her head and did what she was told.

"What a mess." Karasu said as he looked at the dead bodies of humans.

"Kanzaki, I want you to reprogram the servants to get the dead bodies. And if possible, I want you to find away to recover their souls, and while you're at it erase the whole district's memories from the last 5 hours and to keep the barrier over the city up and running in the next 24 hours."

Karasu planned on sleeping in tonight after staying up for 5 days straight, but it looked like it'll have to hold. Karasu's not worried about the shinigami though, they'll presume that this is a little bug in their system and once this is over, it'll be like none of this ever happed. But he was curious to know why the arrancar would be here of all places. Karasu quickly shakes his head from all thoughts and began working on the job that was given to him.

Arata slowly walks up to Ronin and looks down at her. Ronin was awake and when she saw Arata, she tried not to look at him. Having him look at her wounds felt awkward and annoying.

"What do you want Arata?"

"I expected as much. I told you and others specifically to stay inside the house."

"So what now, are we moving again? Like we did last time, and the time before?" Ronin roared as she stood up. For once of her life, she didn't want to run. She wanted to stay, and to give Arata a smack to his fucking face.

Asta tried to persuade Ronin to lay down, but it appeared that Ronin wasn't going to listen.

"You've caused damages not only for us, but also the people in this city, Ronin."

"Well what about you? You would just sit back and let those arrancars attack our home! What I was doing was protecting our home!" And she knew she was right.

"The shinigami would've dealt with them-"

"It's always the same with you!" Ronin said ignoring the wound in her stomach.

"'It's none of our business. It's the shinigami's job not ours!' You're fuckin stubborn Arata!"

That shutted Arata up for awhile, but he kept himself calm, knowing that Ronin was always a stubborn girl if she didn't have her way.

"I suggest you sit down before you make your wounds even worse."

Ronin was already tired to even say another word. She wanted to beat the shit out of Arata, but she's too weak to do it. Lucky for him. Ronin quickly sits down crossed legged with her arms crossed against her chest as she began getting healed.

"Why didn't you attack them Arata?" Akaki asked. Akaki never talked this much in a day, but she was curious.

"They were to strong. And if we where to fight, our clashes would've shattered the barrier protecting us."

"What did you think they mean when they said they found out what was needed."

"Who knows…"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Remove the Mask? Part 2

---

Deep within the halls of Hueco Muendo, in the throne room of the Arrancar King, a hole in his room rips open and Daiyu, Nishiki, and Incendio walks out from the abyss with the hole clossing behind them. Daiyu followed by the other two arrancars kneel down in front of a large tower with a throne on top of it. On it sat an arrancar with a massive army of glowing eyes behind him.

The arrancar looked to be 20 years old standing tall at 6'4 with a dark mysterious atmosphere around him. He had long black pony tail with a long tail that reached down to his hip with brown eyes. He's clothed in a long sleeved ankle length white ragged coat with black lining that is closed at his chest (like Hollow Ichigo's coat). At his side stood a man in heavy white robes, hiding his entire identity.

"Welcome back. Daiyu, Incendio, Nishiki. Why don't you tell everyone what you saw in the human world." The king said with a warm smile.

"Yes, Don-sama." Daiyu said nodding her head. She gives another nod at Nishiki, making him stand up.

Nishiki stands up and places his hands on his head. He slowly began shaking until he tears off his head and another takes his place. Nishiki raises his head in the air until it disintegrates into dust and flies all around the room. The arrancars around them began nodding their heads while some smiled.

"I can't believe it!" One of the arrancars roared. "You couldn't defeat those little humans!? What a joke." He snarled. He was kneeling against the corner of the room with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Do you have something to say Samuel?" Don asked a young arrancar.

"Yeah, you're all weak. Not even able to break little shits like them!"

Samuel was 17 years old standing 5'8 with an average body with long dark golden messy hair with dark brown eyes. He wore an open long white coat with a with black tank top underneath it, but the neck was wide to reveal a hole in the middle of his chest, and he wore a white hakama with the number 10 on his forehead while wearing a s sharp tooth necklace.

"Weren't you watching Samuel?" Incendio asked.

"Yeah, and judging by your look Nishiki, they kicked the shit out of you really bad!" Samuel said with a grin on his face.

"Samuel, you bastard." Nishiki was trying not to burst his anger out in front of his superiors, and not especially in front of the Arrancar King. That would be very disrespectful towards him.

"If I was there, I would've killed them all in one blow."

"WHATWAS THAT!?" Without hesitation, Nishiki stood up with rage and ready to draw his nodachi, but Daiyu raised his hand at him to stop just in time.

The man in the heavy robes began speaking in an unknown language, but judging by Samuel's expression, he knew quite well what he was talking about. It sounded like echoes of ripples from the water.

"I agree Samuel. You shouldn't underestimate enemies that you know nothing about."

With that said, it really made Samuel shut up.

"Now on to our plans with Soul Society…"

---

After the incident from today, the whole vizards quickly fixed the whole district within 17 hours with 7 more hours before the shield surrounding them shuts down. All the humans within the district lost some of their memories from today, while the soulless bodies… it was a miracle for Karasu to bring them back to life. All the humans were in their homes sleeping and pretend what happened today was nothing more than a dream. Arata, Hibiki, and Karasu were down in the basement thinking about what they should do next when morning comes. Karasu suggested that they stay, while Hibiki suggested they leave now. Regardless of their status, it was all up to Arata to decide what their move should be next. It was the most tiring work he ever came across, but it worked. It had to do with little spirit pressure from the bodies that brought them back to life as if they were alive. After today, it will be a matter of time until Arata gives the word to leave again, but they need to rest for the night. But this night won't be peaceful. As the shield begin to weaken after every passing minute, a small rip appeared again over the cities district, much like the one that appeared today. In it lied 5 arrancars.

"So this is where those strong guys are right boss?" An arrancar asked. He wore white tank top with a white hakama with a shark teeth necklace around his neck with a bald head and blue eyes, but with a large masculine body. He looked like in his late 20's.

"Yeah Solomon." Samuel answered with a grin across his face.

"So what are we doing here again?" Another arrancar asked. He wore a white dress white with a white hakama with a bone jaw on his left cheek. He had dark golden hair slicked back with golden eyes, and he seemed to have a classy look around him, judging from his noble like smile. He looked like in his late teens.

"Simple we're here to kick some ass Alfonso!" With a wave of his hand, his troops used sonido and disappeared.

Ronin and the other young vizards were suppose to sleep, but none of them couldn't sleep. They all sat in the living room around the fire place with their blankets over their bodies and some comforting each other with just their company. None of them haven't changed their clothing. Ronin was sitting right in front of the fore place, Rai was sitting on a one person couch, Asta was in Allen's arms by a corner as the comforted each other, Raikou was simply leaning against the fire place, Takeshi and Kunoichi were laying down on a long couch with Kunoichi sitting on his stomach, and Dani was sitting at the window staring up at the sky with a black teddy bear dressed in a goth dress snuggled in her arms. All of a sudden, Akaki walks in with her smile. She may be lazy at times, but she has a kind heart. Out of all the residents in this house, she was really concerned about Dani.

"What's wrong Dani? Do you want some company?" Akaki asked. However, it seems that Dani was ignoring her. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

Dan responded, but she was mumbling her words and Akaki only caught one.

"…here."

"What's that-" Suddenly heavy reiatsu boomed on the whole residents.

"Is it them again?" Rai asked.

"No…there's more of them." Dani said.

Before anyone noticed, Ronin slowly stood up and crept away, but she was caught by Allen's voice.

"Don't do it Ronin. Aren't we in enough trouble already?"

"All I'm going to do is take all my anger out on them!"

"Don't be a fool Ronin. You're still recovering from your wounds, and Arata isn't going to be happy about this…again." Rai warned her.

"Well, you could stay Rai and lay down. What about the rest of you guys?"

All long pause came from each and everyone of them. After today, none of them wanted to make it any worse. What else did they have to loose. Takeshi was the first to stand. He slowly sat up from the couch and looked at Kunoichi.

"Feel like having your emotions run loose Kunoichi?" Takeshi asked with a grin. Ronin's right. He does need to take his anger out on someone. It's bad keeping emotions locked up.

"Yeah." Kunoichi said with a little grin. Where ever Takeshi goes, she goes.

Allen gently shoved Asta off him and stretched his arms.

"Are you going to Allen?"

"Of course I am. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Allen said.

Asta wouldn't care about his city. Her home is wherever Allen is. She slowly crawls up to him and wraps her arms around his leg. Allen looks down at her with a warm smile.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

"Are you going too Dani?" Ronin asked.

Dani simply gives her a stare, nothing more than a blink

"I'll take that as a yes." Ronin said with a smile. There's times Ronin wished she would at least say something more, though she really wasn't sure if that was really a yes.

"What about you Raikou?" Ronin asked.

"Whatever. But please try not to involve any of the humans please." Even if they are going to move again, he hopes that none of these 'kids' will have the humans involve. After all the hard work he did. Carrying one body to Karasu's work place after another body after another. Besides, he's enough trouble for one day, and he didn't want to add in more damages.

Before any of them left, Akaki stood up.

"Are you going to stop us Akaki?" Ronin asked.

"No I'm not."

And with that said, all of the little warriors left the house with out a word, but with their zanpkutos in hand.

"Why didn't you stop them Akaki?" Rai said as he had his head resting on the back of his head.

"Why didn't you." Akaki said with her fox like grin.

"So what are we going to do oh fearless leader?" Takeshi asked.

"There's about 5 of them. Everybody will split into teams. Dani goes with Asta and Allen. Raikou, you go with Takeshi and Kunoichi."

"What about you?" Raikou asked.

"No need for back up." Ronin said with a smile. Without hesitation, Ronin then vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"She's going to get herself killed." Takeshi said.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Allen stated. "Anyway, lets hurry up and finish this. Whenever we finish with whoever it is we're dealing with, hurry up and head to Ronin's position before she gets killed."

---

Deep down within the mansion, in a secret room. It was a dark room with an unknown light shining over Arata and Karasu. They were standing on some kind of rocky land, but their surrounding pitch black. Arata and Karasu were sitting around a blue fire with Hibiki and Karin standing behind their masters. They were discussing about what to do next, weather what they should do next when the sun rises. They were debating on where they should do next, until a reiatsu boomed on them, barely making them flinch. Karasu looks up at Karin and tells her to go out and investigate. Karin nods her head and then vanishes.

Raikou, Takeshi, and Kunoichi headed right to the shopping district and appeared in an open plaza where performers would sing songs and dance during the day, but this late at night, it was actually a lot bigger than they thought without all the people running around with their shopping bags. All the stores were closed with a steel gate blocking the store from robbers. A full moon shined brightly overhead in the dark sky giving them light, and the light post shining over the dark stores.

"This is where the reiatsu was coming from, but I don't see anybody-" Before Takeshi said anything else, reiatsu boomed on them and a grin appeared on Takeshi's face. "Never mind."

They all turned around to the direction of the reiatsu to see a huge masculine arrancar floating up in the sky. He slowly floated down on top of a store and as soon his feet touched the bridge, the whole building got crushed down due to the arrancars huge reiatsu. They all stared at him, ready to draw their zanpakutos. Takeshi's zanpakuto had a thin shaped oval as the hilt and a viridian grip. Kunoichi's zanpakuto had a rectangle hilt and a black grip. Raikou's zanpakuto was in the shape of an oversized katana standing as tall as him with a cyan handle attached with a cyan tassel at the end of it with a rectangular hilt.

"Considering you guys have zanpakutos, can you possibly be shinigami?" Solomon asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Takeshi said with a grin.

"Oh-" The arrancar suddenly vanished and appeared right in front of the group. He pratically towered even Takeshi, standing over 8 feet tall. "A brave guy aren't you." Solomon said giving a grin of his own, revealing pearl white sharp teeth.

"Whatever you would like to call it."

"Do you mind telling us what you're doing here?" Raikou asked.

"Just for one thing-" Solomon said scratching his chin. All of a sudden, Solomon quickly raises his fist and slams it down on Raikou, however Raikou was blocking the attack with his large sword sheathed. "It's to crush you. Now unsheathe your zanapkuto boy."

Before he could say anything, Takeshi punches Solomon with his fist, and sending him flying crashing into a store. Takeshi pulls his hand back and shakes his hand. It felt like punching through a cement wall. The rubble began to shake and Solomon slowly stands up with a little drip of blood running down the side of his mouth. Solomon spits out some of his teeth and smiles while some teeth slowly replaces the removed ones.

"Sorry about that, but Raikou's kinda of a pussy when it comes down to fighting."

"That actually hurts. I'm actually one of the few arrancars with a strong hierro. You were even able to knock out some of my molars too." Solomon said with a grin. He grabs his zanpakuto and unsheathes it.

"Crunch, Tiburón! (Shark)" As he spoke the words, reiatsu exploded from his body, blowing away dust, even the debris away all around him. As the dust settled, it revealed Solomon's body encased in white like armor with a sail on his back. His grin revealed large white teeth.

"Whoa?" The appearance along with Solomon's reiatsu made Takeshi shake in his own shoes. But as he grinned, his shaking stopped as he stared into Solomon's eyes. The eyes of a monster, a perfect match up. "Do you guys mind if I take him."

As Raikou rotates his arms, he lets out a yawn and lays down right on the ground next to Kunoichi. "Go right ahead. I believe you can handle this?"

"Kunoichi, I don't need you. Just sit back and enjoy the show!" Takeshi said giving a grin at Kunoichi before disappearing. Kunoichi was crouching on a mailbox and stuck out a tongueat him. She wanted to at least help him fight, but when it comes down to someone like this, he would prefer to take them on head on. 'What a pain' she thought.

Takeshi appeared overhead over Solomon with his zanpakuto over his head, and brings it down at Solomon. Solomon crosses his arms in front of him, blocking Takeshi's attack. As Solomon and Takeshi were locked into each other, Takeshi's zanpakuto began digging into Solomon's armor. Solomon then quickly pushes Takeshi off him, and opens his mouth and ives right at him. As he opened his mouth, it quickly began to grow until it was large enough to swallow him whole. Takeshi quickly moves to side enough to dodge the attack. As Solomon passed him, Takeshi swung out his zanpakuto scratching Solomon at his side. Solomon screeched in and falls down to earth. Takeshi lands on a light post with his zanpakuto dripped in blood. Takeshi licks the blood on his sword and savors the taste. It's taste was like some kind of shark soup with a heavy taste to it.

"You little human, when I get to you, I'll smash you too little pieces!"

"If you can catch me big fella."

"Oh, I will catch you!"

Solomon stomps his feet on the ground, creating a tremor, at the same time slowly building reiatsu in his body. Everybody could feel it building up, and as they did their bodies began trembling at Solomon's force. As Solomon built enough reiatsu, he had the reiatsu explode from his body sending debris and dirt blowing away around him. As the storm subsided, it revealed Solomon about 5'6 tall with a less masculine body, making him look like a hot model. As Takeshi saw this, he threw his head up and laughed at this new appearance.

"HAHAHA! Is this the best you can do? I expected something to be even harder to look at!"

As Kunoichi saw Solomon as a good looking model, she began to blush a little, while Raikou simply lifted an eyebrow.

"That's interesting, though my body is screaming danger for some reason…"

"Don't underestimate me." Solomon said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to mess your hair-" Before Takeshi could finish, Solomon disappeared and found a large cut on his chest with blood oozing out of his wound. The pain was so great, before he could even fall to the ground, cuts upon cuts appeared all over his body. Takeshi struggles to stand up and gain his ground, but gets kick on the side of his ribs and sending him flying to the side of a wall.

Solomon appeared where Takeshi fell with his foot raised.

'How the hell did he get me? I didn't even see him move!'

As Kunoichi and Raikou saw this bloody scene, they were shock to see Takeshi fall down to quickly.

"This is a special ability of my resurreccion. Along with incredible strength, it gives me a second ability to sacrifice my body build for a faster better version of Tiburón."

"Speed huh?" Takeshi said with a grin. "Let me show you real speed." As Takeshi struggles to stand up with his zanpakuto as a supporter, he raises his sword vertically and runs his finger on the back of his blade.

"Rise, Tsurugikaze!" Takeshi's blade began to glow a viridian color. The zanpakuto grew twice it's size into a double bladed katana, and the hilt was about three feet long. As the blade grew, he places both hands on the hilt, but with his off hand open with the hilt resting on his thumb with his sword hand griping it.

Takeshi twirls his double blade around and gets into his stance. His off foot back with his other foot forward, and his double blade held slanted to the side of his body.

"Now get ready to die." Takeshi said with a grin on his face.

"I was going to say that you bastard."

In a blink of an eye, they suddenly vanished to Raikou and Kunoichi's eyes, but in a matter of fact, both of them were going so fast that the only time they could see them is when they block an attack or parry and move into a counter attack. With each swing of an attack, the force wave from it was so strong, it shattered the glass on windows. As each second passed, they got faster and faster and their ferocity stronger and stronger. Suddenly they all stopped with their backs against each other. Both of them weren't moving at all. Both of them were already completely drained of energy and strength to even lift up an arm. They both had scars on bruises all over their body. Takeshi's clothing were all torn up exposing his wounds and a few bruises on his face and body, while Solomon's armor was full of cuts with leaking wounds along with some cuts on his face.

'I wonder who won…' Raikou thought. Raikou knows the abilities of Takeshi's zanpakuto. His double bladed scimitar gives him speed. Along with his shikai's speed and Takeshi's brute force, it's a powerful combination, however his zanpakuto isn't that kind, the more you use it, the more scars you'll get from it. His zanpakuto is a wild untamed animal. Just like Takeshi.

Kunoichi simply stared at them with no emotions on her face.

A cold wind passes them, sending shivers down their spine, and suddenly, Takeshi collapses to the floor on his back.

"I guess he lost then-" Raikou stated, already accepting his friends defeat and prepared to fight Solomon next until Kunoichi placed a hand in front of him.

"No he didn't."

"Huh?"

Raikou slowly turns his attention to Solomon, wondering why he hasn't responded yet. He could've attack Kunoichi and himself, but he didn't. Solomon's body began shaking until his body splitted in two and fell into two opposite direction.

"Hey Takeshi, are you alright?" Raikou yelled.

Takeshi turns his head at him and smiles with a thumbs up. 'That was a blast…'

---

Allen, Asta, and Dani appeared at a park at night with a full moon high up in the sky shining down on them. They felt Raikou and the other's reiatsu go off a second ago and believe that they engaged their target already, and it was a strong one. Asta just hopes that they're still alive. As they were searching for their target, then Allen stops.

"What is it Allen?" Asta asked.

Allen felt intimidated ever since they entered this sector, and it was starting to bug him. He didn't want to do anything with it until he lost Asta and Dani, but they practically found him every time he tried to loose them. Then a loud caw echoed throughout the park and a giant crow popped out of the trees. It had the crow wings and the head of a crow with the body of a human with a white hakama. It soared high up in the air and swooped down and carried Dani by her arms with his feet and flew away.

"Dani!" Asta yelled, She was about to go after them when a man came out of the shadow. Allen moved in front of Asta and gripped the grip of his zanpakuto.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go after them my dear." The arrancar said with a little smile. He looked around his later teens had the body of a hot teenager with dark blonde hair with golden eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a white hakama with a white bony molecule on his left eye.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"My name is Alfonso, and I'm here to kill you." Alfonso asked with a kind warm smile.

The arrancar carried Dani high into the sky over the city district and as Dani was carried away by the arrancar, Dani reached her hand into the back of her goth teddy bear and drew out a zanpakuto. It had a beautiful cold silver blade with a blue hilt, and stabs it into the arrancar's feet. The arrancar screams in agony and releases his grip on Dani. As Dani fell down and came closer towards a roof of a building, she lightly, but gently lands on the roof with a light tap of her feet. The crow like arrancar circled around Dani and dives straight down at her and crashes onto the roof top. Dani uses shunpo just in time and appears on the edge of the roof with her zanpakuto in her sword hand, while holding her teddy bear close to her body on her off hand. The crow screeches in pain at Dani hoping to scare the girl, but to no avail.

"Aren't you scared little girl?"

Dani didn't respond or even blink at her enemy. She simply held her zanpakuto in her hand and glare at the arrancar. The arrancar sneers at the girl and slowly flies up into the air with his sharp nails pointing at Dani.

"If you can't talk, then know that I, Reige is the one that killed you!" Reige lets out another eerie screech and dives down at Dani with his claws at the ready to claw at Dani.

As Reige advances at Dani, she jumps up and swings her blade at Reige's wing, but her attack had no effect and bounces off Reige's wing. Reige quickly twirls around and gives a round kick at Dani and kicks her at her side sending her flying into the air. Reige flies after her and tries to grab Dani by the throat but he gets nothing but air. Dani uses shunpo and appears behind Reige getting ready to pierce her blade through Reige's chest, but he quickly takes a step out of the way and Dani misses. Reige twirls around gives an uppercut at Dani. Before the punch landed on Dani, Dani quickly uses shunpo and appears above Reige and raises her teddy bear at Reige. A dark red sphere slowly began to form between the eyes of the teddy bear, and it then fires a cero at Reige before he even noticed that Dani used shunpo. The attack lands a direct hit right on Reige's back, and burning some of his feathers away. The intense heat made him scream in pain by the burn from the cero and made him collapse to the street below them. Knowing that her full power from her cero killed him, Dani slowly turns around until a huge explosion of reiatsu catches her attention. Dani quickly turns around, only to be caught in Reige's grip by the throat. As rage engulfed in his eyes, the more pressure he applied to Dani's neck. As Reige held Dani by the throat, he thrust his claws into her belly and savors the feel of her blood. As he pieced her body, he expected her to scream, but she didn't. As Reige stared into Dani's emotionless eyes, it only made him hurt her more. He wanted the girl to scream and her annoyance is starting to bug her.

"Why don't you scream!? You're on the verge of death and you're not even screaming!" Nothing. Not even a flinch or the sight of fear on her face. He pulls his hand out of her belly, raises his arm out over the edge, and releases Dani's body down to streets below. As he watched her fall, he waits to see if she'll respond but nothing until she crashes on top of the roof of a car. Knowing that no one couldn't survive that fall, Reige turns around and prepares to fly away. Before he flew away, he felt something on his wing.

As Dani fell, she lets out a little whisper.

"Ice over, Glacia." Dani said in a whisper. He zanpakuto glowed a light blue color and eventually fades to reveal a beautiful white blade with a sky blue hilt. Dani quickly uses shunpo and her body was replaced by a perfect clone made from ice which is a special effect of her zanpakuto's ability, and she quickly used shunpo and quietly appeared behind Reige and pointed her blade at him. Before Reige flew away, as Dani pointed her blade at Reige, his wings slowly became engulfed in ice. Reige quickly turns around, to see Dani standing and his wing covered in ice. As his wing slowly became encased in ice, Reige grows a large grin across his face.

"That's good! You're not weak!" Reige slowly floats into the air and bends his wing, breaking it's case and shaking of the shards off his wing. "C'mon at me!"

Reige then swoops down at Dani with his claws raised and swipes it at Dani, and at the same time, Dani raises her zanpakuto with one hand and brings it down on Reige as he passes. As Reige passed Dani, his whole body quickly became encased in ice and he flies straight into a building and shatters into pieces. As soon Reige's body shatters echoed, she collapses down to the cold ground. Dani slowly closes her eyes with her cold body against the cold floor with the warm blood running out from her wound.

"My name is Alfonso, and I'm here to kill you. May I ask your names please?" Alfonso asked with a warm friendly smile.

"Why should we tell you our name?" Allen asked.

As Allen asked that question, the warm smile Alfonso had earlier turned into an evil grin with reiatsu exploding from his body, expressing his strength.

"So I could write about your deaths inside my journal!"

Alfonso reached for his zanpakuto at his side and unsheathes it and points it at Asta and Allen.

"Sneer, Buitre (Vulture)!" As Alfonso spoke those words, reiatsu exploded from his body. A huge black wing formed behind Alfonso and wraps around Alfonso's body like a cape with short grey feathers around the collar. His body was a shirtless teenager with razor sharp nails and his katana's blade transforms into a rapier. He raises the tip of his index finger to his grinning mouth.

"Who's the first to come at me?"

"I will be the one to fight you!" Asta said. Even if she isn't a good fighter, she'll fight him because she knows the others will, even if her own legs are shaking.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?"

"O-Of course I will1-"

Without hesitation, Allen quickly steps in front of Asta.

"I'll be the one."

"Allen what are you doing! You don't even know what he can do!?"

"I can say the same thing about you. You're practically shaking." Allen said with a little smile as he patted her on the head. "Let me deal with him."

"Your name is Alfonso right?" Allen said, but then bows his head at him. "My name is Allen Tamasine, and this is my zanpakuto, Kuroaka." Allen said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. His zanpakuto is an o-katana with a silver blade. It has a red streak on the left side of the blade with a black streak on the right with the hilt in the shape of two white wings, and a red grip with a red band on the bottom of the hilt.

Allen raises his katana in a circle and points the blade up towards the sky.

"Spread the darkness and shed the blood, Kuroaka." The white wings of the hilt turns black, and a black band grows out of the hilt as it turns black.

"Shall we begin Allen?" Alfonso asked with his gentle, yet demonic grin.

"Lets."

Allen and Alfonso charges at each other with their swords raised and swings their swords as they passed each other. As they swords bounced off as they passed each other, they quickly turn around and swing their sword at each other, but with their swords locked. Allen places his palm on the spine of his long katana and a red reiatsu fires off the blade. Instead of force, the blast vibrates against Alfonso's blade. The blast blasted Alfonso away until his back was against a tree. Allen charges at him with his zanpakuto over his shoulder ready to pierce him. With the right timing from the vibration, Alfonso quickly moves out of the way of the blast while it sliced through the tree and Allen pierce nothing but air. Alfonso quickly turns around and begins fencing his rapier against Allen as he was caught off guard by Alfonso's reflexes. Even though Allen dodged each attack by Alfonso, he was somehow getting hit wherever the rapier was supposed to slice. Allen raises his long katana and wings it down firing another reiatsu blast from the blade. Alfonso noticing the attack quickly uses sonido, avoiding the attack, and appears behind Allen with his rapier ready to pierce him. Allen already knowing that Alfonso will appear behind him and strike, Allen quickly twirls around and swipes his zanpakuto at Alfonso, but it was a fake as the blade sliced Alfonso in half at the waist, his body slowly disappears like a mist. Allen a little dazed gave Alfonso enough time to pierce his chest from the behind. As Asta just witnessed this, she shrieks out Allen's name in this terrible scene. Alfonso raises Allen's body off the ground and throws his body towards a tree. As Allen's back hits the trunk, he feels some of his ribs shattered, and blood running out of his chest. Before he even collapses to the floor, Alfonso grabs him by the neck and slams him back to the trunk.

"You got something interesting hiding inside of you. Surely releasing it will save you." Alfonso suggested.

"I'm not going to use it." Allen didn't want to bring out his mask, espicially right in front of Asta.

"What a shame." Alfonso slowly raises his rapier and aims it at Allen's head. Not even showing resistance, Alfonso smiles. "Farewell Allen Tamasine." He then thrusts his rapier right at Allen's head, but he was stopped by a cero attack from the side of his head, knocking off his molecule. Alfonso slowly turns his head into the direction where the cero was fired from to see Asta's palm pointing at him with steam coming off it.

"You can use a cero? Interesting." Alfonso said with a little grin.

"Put Allen down!" Asta shouted, though she hesitated.

"Are you a hollow?"

"I SAID PUT ALLEN DOWN!"

"Why are you being so difficult my dear? You and I are one of the same."

"No we're not! I'm nothing like you! Now put Allen down! I won't ask again!"

Alfonso did just that, but instead of going away, he approaches Asta, but with his rapier sheathed away. Allen was down to the ground motionless and blood seeping out of his wound. He approaches Asta with no hostile towards her, but with a warm smile.

"Stop! Get away from me! I said stop!" The louder Asta shouted, the closer Alfonso seems to get. The more she told him to stop, he didn't obey, which made Asta draw out her zanpakuto from a white sheath, trying to threaten Alfonso to stop. Her zanpakuto is in the shape of a nodachi with a silver blade and white hilt with three white strands from the end of the grip. Her hilt is in the shape of a white sun

"Why don't you come with me?" Alfonso asked as he placed his hand on Asta's head.

"I sense that you're much like a hollow. A monster much like us. Why not join me? I know that shinigami are hunting you down, like them hunting down us hollows. You're just like us in everyway."

Asta began shaking not because of Alfonso's presence, but mostly because she was never a fighter.

"N-no…" Asta said with a quite voice.

"What was that my dear?"

Asta firmly grasps her zanpakuto and stands her ground looking at Alfonso straight in the eye.

"I said no!"

"What a pity. Then you minus well die." Alfonso said. He caught Asta's bluff and raises his rapier at her ready to strike her down.

"Asta run!" Allen tried to get up and protect her, but he hardly has any strength left to even stand.

As Alfonso attacked Asta, she closes her eyes pretending that this was all a dream and Asta began shaking more than ever. Without hesitation, Asta points the tip of her zanpakuto at Alfonso. Then a blast of white fire in the form of a cero shot out from the tip of Asta's zanpakuto and fires at Alfonso. As the fire made contact with Alfonso, the fire quickly ate his body away until his owns ashes turned into ashes.

As Asta killed Alfonso just like that, she quickly collapses to the ground and begins crying. Allen slowly crawls ups to her ad wraps his arms around his shoulder. Taking his embrace, Asta snuggles into Allen's arm and begins crying over what she just did. She hated everything that was about her. A monster and a hollow. Everything that Alfonso saud, she knows it's all true. She is, and they all are monsters that no one wants.

---

In a street alley, Ronin is seen fighting an arrancar. He was a late teenager with a red mohawk, and red eyes. He wore a white mandarin style jacket with a white hakama. As they swung their zanpakuto's at each other, they would parry it and throw a counter of their own at each other. As each blade made contact with the other, sparks would fly of their blade. They both had wounds, but not too fatal, small cuts from each other's swords.

"Is that all you got Gian?"

"Don't underestimate me human."

As they had their zanpakuto locked into each other, Gian pushes against at Ronin's zanpakuto and parries her sword. With a little opening, Gian charges through at Ronin. As Gian charged at her, Ronin makes a little smirk on her face.

"Lighting light the stage and thunder applaud, Nariko!" Ronin roared as she released her zanpakuto, making huge amount of reiatsu to explode from her body and force Gian to back away. Her zanpakuto turns into a naginata, but only 90 percent is the blade while 10 is just the hilt. The blade is in the shape of a giant silver thunderbolt with the hilt in the shape of the top of a shakujo, with the ring containing seven little blades.

Gian then brings his leg back getting ready to charge at Ronin with his zanpakuto in his hands. He then charges at Ronin with blinding speed as reiatsu builds up inside his body.

"Slice Revistas!" The zanpakuto begins to melt all over his arm and turn into bone like scythes.

Then Gian lunges at Ronin throwing a fury of attacks at Ronin while ronin would parry the attacks back. Gian then jumps at Ronin with both scythes in the air, and throws them down at Ronin as she blocked the blades horizontally with her naginata, however that's what she waited for.

"Sheet Lightning!!"

A huge lighting bolt fell from the sky and electrocutes Gian, while it unaffected Ronin. Gian screams in agony and finally struggles out of the grip from Ronin's lighting. Gian's whole body was surging with electricity that he could barely move. He slowly lifts up his head to see Ronin charging straight at him, holding her naginata at her side with electricity building at the blade.

"Rolling Thunder!"

Ronin then swings her naginata horizontally at Gian and a wave of lighting fires from the blade in the shape of a saucer charges towards at Gian. With out the ability or energy to move due to his paralyses, he screams in fear and get's cut in half horizontally by Ronin's attack. The lightening then the as Gian's body gets hit by lightning, it turns from electricity and turns into fire, eating away at Gian's remains until his body became nothingness. Ronin raises her zanpakuto on her shoulder with the blades on her ring shaking, and she smirks where her enemy last stood. It was so easy that she smiled, and it felt good to let out her emotions. She began to walk away until a family reiatsu was felt from behind her. She quickly turns around armed, but lowers her weapon as soon she saw who it was. It was Rai with Akaki by his side. Surprisingly, Rai looked quite angry, though this wasn't that much of a surprise. He always has that face when a girl ditches him. But he looked mad, a little mad at Ronin.

"Do you have any idea what you just did Ronin?" Rai asked with a booming voice.

"I just gave a beat down on an arrancar. _Sorry._"

"No. What you just done was-" Before Rai could even finish on what he was about to say, a huge amount of reiatsu, a lot huge than what the Nishiki and the other arrancars showed was a lot more intense and heavy, that it was hard for Rai, Akaki, and Ronin to even bend their knees. Everybody tries to turn their attention to the one casting their reiatsu and it was a 17 year old arrancar. Ronin was almost as tall as the arrancar, and as soon his feet touched the ground, it made a shock wave of wind blowing against Rai and the other's skin.

"Which one of you is the strongest?" He asked.

But not a word came out of their mouth. Rai quickly went for his zanpakuto, but the arrancar appeared in front of him with his hand jammed into his stomach. The arrancar lifts up Rai's body and looks at him, and judging from his look, he wasn't happy and throws his body against the side of a car, making the windows shatter from the impact and breaking most of his ribs.

"He wasn't strong…Now tell me, which one of you is the strongest?"

Ronin not willing to stand their and be a coward, uses all her might and charges at the arrancar. The arrancar easily saw her coming and smirks at her, and grabs her by the throat. Ronin begins gasping for air and swinging her naginata around. Akaki runs towards them to free Ronin, but gets a kick in the stomach that sent her flying and crashing into a wall, braking a few of her ribs and possibly injuring her spinal cord. The arrancar then sighs and begins tightening his grip on Ronin, making her drop her naginata and struggling to get herself free by pulling away from the arrancar's grip with her hands, but it only made him squeeze tighter.

"I can't believe you fought Nishiki and he wasn't even able to defeat you."

Regardless of all the stress, Ronin felt confused. He had a number 10 on his forehead, which should mean he was the 10th weakest espada, yet he's stronger than her.

"I'm done playing with my food." The arrancar slowly raises his hand at Ronin's face and aims it right at her right eye. He pulls it back and prepares to pierce her with a devilish grin on his face. Ronin struggles to get free until a familiar voice awakened her. She couldn't believe who it was! Out of all the people to save her, why them.

"If you don't mind. Please put her down." A teenage said. He was about Ronin's age, about 16 years old. Standing 5'7 tall with long shoulder length white hair with emerald eyes with a light skin tone. He wears a pair of wide leg jeans, an open crimson hoody with a white t-shirt with black and white converse shoes. He has a gentle face, yet they could feel reiatsu booming from him, regardless of his gentle features.

"C'mon man, he said please." A late teenager boy said. He was standing casually with the white haired teenager. He looked about 17 years old with shaggy, spiky black hair. He has a heterochromia disease, with his left eye crimson and his right eye maroon. And standing 5'6 tall. He wears a short white button up shirt worn over a long black sleeved shirt, cargo jeans, and black and white converse shoes.

"Who are you? More weaklings?" The arrancar asked.

"My name is Toshihiro Motou." Toshihiro said with a little bow, and introduces his friends.

"Arashi Sazuuke." Arashi gave a little smile, throwing a peace sign.

"And this is Shinta Takayuki." Toshihiro said, introducing a little boy crouching down playing his ds. The boy looked to be 8 years old with a small thin, paled skinned body with white blond hair, and golden brown eyes. He looked like a little kid that would be hyper all the time, yet he seems quite emo for someone his age. He wore a baggy white jumper with blue saggy jeans, and simply wore slippers. And he wore a small satchel around his neck.

The arrancar tilts his head and sniffs at their direction. If Samuel could smell a certain amount of reiatsu, he could judge their reiatsu strength and their power. As he smelled their reiatsu, he gave a demonic grin as he sensed their reiatsu. He never felt this much power before and releases Ronin, making her fall to the ground. She gasps for air and began coughing from the suffocation. Ronin never expected them to show up and save her, and Toshihiro was the very last person Ronin expected to come to her rescue. Samuel was about to charge at them, but a rip appeared behind him, making him cease to move.

"What are you doing Samuel?" An unknown arrancar asked. He looked in his late 20's, about 28 years old. The arrancar had deathly pale grey skin with short black silky hair with deadly blue eyes, and standing 5'8. He wore a zipped up white long coat with a black fur tripping around his neck and white hakama. His coat had a long baggy sleeves with his hands folded inside of them.

"Cerberus Hades? What do you want?" Great, it's that lap dog of that _Don-sama_. What the hell is he doing here?

"Samuel Hedorah," Cerberus move's his hands out of his sleeves and points a long white sharp bony shelled finger at him. "Go back to Hueco Mundo."

"Do you think I'm going back Cerberus?" Samuel said with a grin, revealing his demonic grin at him.

"Quite the contrary Samuel…" Cerberus said with a smile, but vanishes using sonido, and appearing right in front of him with an open palm at Samuel's hole that was on his chest.

"It's not your choice to make." The palm that was facing at Samuel's hole formed a little black box, and Cerberus thrusted the box in his hole. It was a Caja Negación, and it slowly ate Samuel's body as he screams and struggles to get away from the darkness.

"DAMN YOU Cerberus! YOU FUCKIN LAP DOG!" Samuel screamed as he got eaten up by the darkness, the only thing that was left of him was the echo of his voice as he screamed until it vanished.

Cerberus then turns around and points his bony finger in the air and returning his hand back into the safety of his sleeves. The hole that Cerberus made ripped open, creating a dark hole. Before he entered the darkness, a voice called him. Cerberus turns around to see Toshihiro standing in front of him with Arashi crouching at his side.

"Why did you stop him?" Toshihiro asked.

"He was nothing more a child who doesn't know discipline." Then with that said, Cerberus walks into the abyss, vanishing with the portal closing right behind him.

"Boy. These years hasn't changed you a bit." A voice said coming behind Ronin. Ronin caught off guard quickly turned around to see little Shinta crouching behind her, while he focused playing his ds.

"DAMN! Shinta, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hello Ronin. How have you been?" Toshihiro said as he smiled at Ronin, but instead of a smile in return, Ronin sneers at him.

"None of your damn business. What the hell are you doing here? You were suppose to be looking for other renegades."

"We're simply here just to visit." Arashi said with a little grin on his face as he petted Ronin on the head.

"Why do I have a feeling it's more than that."

"It was Arata, he sent for us." Shinta said as he played his game with his emotionless face.

Damn, Ronin slams her fist on the ground knowing that it was too good to be true. He sent for a babysitter. How stupid of him.

---

Karin was jumping from building to building with Dani wounded in her arms as she searched for the other young vizards. Karin found Dani just in time and attended her wounds; otherwise she wound would've killed her in minutes. As Karin raced back to the mansion, a lone figure towering over 6'2 in heavy white robes with a light broad sword on his back was seen on a building that Karin just landed on. The figure simply looked at her, and it gave Karin the creeps. As the figure looked at Karin, it tilts in curiosity.

"You're in my way. Please move." Karin said. Instead of doing what she asked, the robed person grabs his sword and charges at Karin.

Karin dodges each blow with ease with Dani in her arms, but she didn't have time to play with him. She gives an axe kick to the chin knocking off the hood to reveal a familiar face. It was an arrancar. He had long dark green hair held back with a white headband with a scar under his left black eyes on his emotionless face. Karin begins to stagger and backs away. The arrancar quickly puts his hood back on and disappears. With out hesitation, Karin quickly hurries back home without looking back, and her face full of tears.

'How could it be!? How is he alive!? He shouldn't be alive! Why is he here!'

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't Worry

---

Thanks to Myuu's discovery of Arata and the other vizard's location. Kato along with Makoto and the other shinigami captains and their divisions begins their search for Arata and the others with a little hint of the vizard's reiatsu. Hishiro and Noboru has been very careful to not let a single hint of their investigation out in the open, after a few minutes on the 12th Division's monitors, thanks to Makoto, they quickly begin their search for Arata at the dead of night. As soon they finish for the night, Hishiro and Noboru quickly erase any hint of their reiatsu of the others being inside the 12th Division. What they found is small but they have enough evidence to know it's them. Based on their reports, it appears they've moving from place to place, barely staying in one place for too long, until they found something strange on Makoto's monitors. There was a huge burst of reiatsu exploding on the sector of Yokota, first it was huge then it suddenly vanished. However, Kato has a good idea who it was, considering it has a reiatsu signature that is very familiar to her. Not long after this news, a meeting was called in soon after.

Inside the chambers of the 1st Division, a meeting is taking place. All 12 captains are seen standing in their positions, keeping their attention on the vice captain of the 1st Division.

"Due to the captain's sickness, I Rikugou Kazuki will now bring this meeting to order." Kazuki stood 6'5 with a very handsome, athletic figure. He looked to be 18 years old with short black jet hair and grey eyes. He wore the shihakusho bearing the insignia of Squad 1 on his left arm.

As Kazuki began the meeting, Kato was lost in thought as she pretended that she was participating. She considered this rude, but she was desperate to find out who it was.

'It was no doubt them. I have to find her as soon as possible! I need to.'

"As you all aware not to long ago, the 12th Division found trace of a huge amount ofreiatsu within the World of the Living."

As soon Kato and the others heard that, they almost jumped, but kept their cool. They have to keep their cool, especially in front of their peers.

"Before we could look into this any further, it suddenly vanished from our sensors. As of up right now, the Stealth Force are looking into the sector as we speak. And the last piece of information found was a trace of arrancars. We have no idea as to why they were there, but until we find out the disturbance, you all are to put your Division on high alert when it comes to that sector. DISMISSED!"

As soon they were dismissed, Kato quickly called in a secret meeting for her rebels. They all sat around at a table sipping tea in her Division with her Division heavily guarded. The captains sat around a square table while sitting on the floor. They were being served tea by a late teenaged girl. She had a slim body with a lightly tanned skin with medium sized breasts, and long slender legs beneath her blue and green kimono. Her kimono bore the crest of the Shihonin clan on her beautiful kimono. Her hair style is in the form of a long turquoise ponytail with dark blue eyes. She had the appearance of a noble around her, and a kind atmosphere. After passing out tea to the captains, she lowers her head in respect and slowly gets up to leave, but is stopped by Howell's voice.

"Asuka, stay please. This meeting involves you as well."

"Thank you Howell-san." Asuka said giving a smile to Howell. Asuka lowers her head and bows at her and Howell smiles in return.

"You're welcome Asuka. Please raise your head and join us."

Asuka raises her head and joins the group.

Asuka has worked well with team for very long years ever since the massacre. She help feeds the young vizards, goes out on errands without question and all in turn for information on their progress to find Arata and the others. With them is her long finance due to be married, until he became a vizard. Asuka long to see him again, and prays each night that he be safe.

"Is it a good idea to have a meeting like this in broad day light?" Noboru asked.

"This is my house and I choose what to do with it." Howell said, feeling a little irritated, which made Noboru apologized quickly for, but it wasn't his fault.

"So how do you think they found out?" Hishiro asked.

"More importantly, what will Arata do now? He will eventually move again, putting us back on square one, just as soon we were about to pin point his location." Makoto said as she had her hands folded across her breasts.

"I don't know."

"We have to do something before the others find them." Saya said with her cracky voice. She was scared now. After all the hard work the others did to find them is soon going to be up in smoke.

"But what about the vastro lordes!" Shiha shouted, making everybody turn at her, though out of all people, she did have a point. Why were arrancars doing in that area? And judging by their reiatsu signature, they were espada.

"Hmm…Why were they there?" Noboru said as he scratched his chin.

"Couldn't have found Arata and the others by coincidence." Makoto said.

"Well if you guys want to do something, it should be now." Hishiro said.

Everybody stared at Howell until she finally said something. After deep thoughts into it, she finally said something.

"I'll go to them." Howell said.

Everybody was full of shock, especially Saya as she stood up, protesting against her idea.

"Wha-what do you mean Howie?"

"I'll go to them and try to bring them here."

"You can't be serious! They'll kill you if they found out you left Soul Society!"

"What about the other vizards we found? Surely it'll be the same thing."

"Don't be stupid Howell!" Noboru roared.

"It's not the same thing as just finding little orphans out in the human world. Especially when the others squads are on high alert. They'll report you as soon you even take a step." Hishiro said.

"Well, I'm going to do something about it whether you like it or not." Howell quickly stood up and was about to march out of the room until Makoto stands up, standing right in front of her.

"Don't try and stop me Makoto-san."

"Do you really want to risk?" Makoto asked.

"Of course I do."

"What do you intend to do? Bring them here? There's a good chance that Arata will decline that offer and kill you as soon he sees your face."

"I'm still going to try even if I die. I want them back home. Arata has to come back home where he belongs."

"Even if there's a good chance that they'll die due to your choice? What about the arrancars?"

"I'll worry about that as soon it comes to me."

Makoto stared at her so seriously, that it looked like she was going to kill Howell, until a smile appeared on her face.

"Then do your best to bring them back, because I'm going to kick one of their asses so hard, that he won't be able to sit without calling me. Heh, that jerk. And you'll need a way to shield your reiatsu. I got a special gigai for this purpose, and I think you'll use it better than me."

"And don't worry about your Division, We'll take care of them and make sure it looks like you're still here." Saya said with the others giving a warm smile at Howell as she smiled at them back.

Then Howell collapses to her knees, full of tears in her eyes.

"Thank you everybody…" Howell is prepared for the consequences, as long she could see her beloved daughter again at all cost.

---

It was inevitable. After the fight from that night with the vastro lordes, Arata moved away from the town, but enrolled everybody in the same school, thanks to Toshihiro who talked Arata into it, but their home was far away from civilization. They would have take a short walk to the train station, then they would have to wait at the train station, and then take an hour long bus ride just for them to be around civilization, giving them almost 2 hours just to be around people and to get to school. The fight did a lot of damage to the others. Akaki, Rai, Allen, Takeshi, and Dani had to stay indoors for almost a week until they could at least walk around and get fresh air on their own. Arashi and Toshihiro had to go to school, just to keep an eye on Ronin, even though Toshihiro is the only one doing his job, while Arashi goofs off and ditches school for the whole day just drinking sake, and as for Shinta, he doesn't need school because he's smarter as heck.

It was after school and Toshihiro was waiting at the front of the school until Ronin along with Raikou and the others finally arrived back with a whole stack of papers in their arms..

"You all are late." Toshihiro said.

"Well who else is going to get those slacker's homework!? Certainly no thanks to you!" Ronin roared at Toshihiro. Who knew that paper could way over a ton?

"Regardless, you were supposed to be here at 2:20, no excuses."

"Then maybe you should've helped us instead of storming straight out of school until the bell rings! You know I'm supposed to get the other's homework right after school!" Ronin roared as she finally dropped the stack of papers on the ground. Ronin marches up right into Toshihiro's face, lecturing him.

"At least the others were helpful enough to help me, instead of just ditching us you little shit!"

"C-calm down Ronin." Raikou said getting between Ronin and Toshihiro, trying to calm her while holding the papers in his hands. "We're here now Toshihiro, shall we be on our way now?"

"Fine" Toshihiro finally said. The others quickly made their way, while Ronin quickly grabbed the papers.

As they walked to the bus station, Toshihiro was so far ahead of them, the others begin to think that the papers do weigh two tons. It felt so empty with the others, and everybody felt so small. Without Takeshi's big loud mouth, Raikou and Kunoichi felt that this group was so quite, it might've been more quite for Dani's taste, and even Ronin thought it was too quite. Without Takeshi, Kunoichi would hardly talk, considering he's the only one that talks to her. Asta felt so alone, she never been like this without Allen for so long. Even if Rai hardly walks together with the others since he's always with some girl, it felt even emptier without him.

"If Allen was here, no offense Asta." Raikou quickly said. He quickly apologizes to Asta for what he said, before the mood could get any lower than it is. "He'd say, 'You need to control yourself Ronin. Don't you think we're in enough trouble now since Toshihiro is here?'." Raikou said trying to mimic Allen's voice, though his attempt was really cracky, as if he was trying to make fun of Allen, which kind of made the others smile, even Asta thought it was funny in a good way.

Ronin looks at Raikou with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah, but we aren't are we? Sure were hours away from civilization, but at least we're still going to the same school." Ronin said

"Thanks to Toshihiro-san." Asta popped in.

"Do you guys think I was too hard on him?" Ronin asked in a low whisper, just to make sure that Toshihiro wouldn't listen, though he does seem to be a mile away. So should it matter?

"I know you Ronin, it's natural for you to feel that way." Toshihiro said with the side of his head facing them. "And that is nice expression of Allen Raikou."

When Ronin heard Toshihiro, it was obvious that he heard what she said.

"I wasn't talking about you Toshihiro!"

"Of course you are-" Before Raikou could even finish, Ronin turns around and looks deep into his eyes.

"You're being really talkative today Raikou." Ronin said with a little grin. "Should I give you wounds?"

With that Said, Raikou shutted up until they finally reached to the bus station. After along journey, they finally arrived home. Their home was pretty much the same, the same mountain, the same house, but a different terrain. Their house still sat on top of a hill, but this time, the mountain was standing on a beach with waters running on the side of the mountain. Their backyard was the same, but with a beautiful view of the ocean. Even if they aren't in the city, watching the ocean is just as nice to some people.

As they approached the door, Arashi is seen knocked out cold with his hand still holding onto the door knob and with a bottle of sake in his hands. His face was pale with a little blush on his cheeks. He was even still in his school's uniform, and he was drinking in the middle of the day!?

"Man not again." Raikou said with a sigh.

"I'll take care of this." Ronin said with a little grin. Ronin walks up to Arashi and takes in a deep breath and spits right into his ear, instantly waking him up. The others were surprised at Ronin's method of waking Arashi up, though what choice did she have? Her hands were full and Arashi is deaf as a door knob.

Arashi quickly stands up rubbing the saliva out of his ear.

"What was that for!-" Without saying anything, Ronin raises her foot and kicks Arashi through the door and making him fall face first on the red carpet with the butlers and maids inside waiting to greet them as usual.

"You were out drunk again." A voice said coming from the side of Arashi. It was Shinta playing his new DSi while crouching on the door.

"No, I was out drinking again. There's a different." Arashi said, struggling to stand on his feet while the butlers assist him.

---

A group of servants led Ronin and the others upstairs to the infirmary. As they reached the doors, the doors automatically opened thanks to a couple of butlers on the other side. The doors opens to reveal a large room with a few large open windows with a few beds inside the room. On each side of the walls, it has two doors which lead to the men's and women's bed rooms. Allen was seen sitting on a bed with his window doors opened, Takeshi had his pillow over his head sound asleep, Dani is seen sitting on a couch watching anime with her black teddy bear clenched in her arms, Rai was sitting on top of the bed talking to a girl on his cell phone as the nurse works on his wounds, and Akaki is seen sleeping, lying down on a long couch with her head towards the tv.

Ronin walks up to Dani and hands her homework.

"What are you watching there Dani?" Ronin asked as she sat down right next to her, trying to make herself become comfortable.

"It's called 'Black Cat'. It's a good show." Dani said as she continues to be hypnotized by the show.

Ronin then pats Dani on her head and then digs in her bag and brings out her homework and begins working on it.

Raikou walks up to Rai who was busy talking to a girl on his cell phone, and as the nurse wraps brand new bandages around his body.

"Ah Raikou! More homework I see. Just put it down with the others…What?... HAA!? No way!..."

Not wanting to spy on him any further, or be brought into his ways, Raikou quickly left without looking back. It was most likely a girl he just met online.

'I don't get him sometimes…'

Asta slowly approaches Allen, who was peacefully enjoying the breeze of fresh air coming through the window, Asta quietly puts the papers down and snuggles up to Allen on top of him and softly gets on top of his chest. Allen doesn't know how long she waited for this, just to be with Allen.

"How was your day Asta?"

For some strange reason, Asta responded to his question by crying on his chest.

'I miss you Allen-san…' Asta whispered.

"I'm sorry Asta…" Allen said as he moved his hand on top of Asta's head, comforting her. He regrets asking Asta that, he should've known that she would feel this way.

As Kunoichi approached Takeshi's bed, she expected him to wake up, but judging by his snoring, he was sound asleep. What a cute sight…Until Kunoichi throws her bag at Takeshi's head.

"What was that for!?" Takeshi roared.

Just hearing him talk, made Kunoichi smile a little and gave ease to her heart. Kunoichi hardly smiled all day, and to keep appearance in front of her peers, she pounces on his stomach and begins pounding on his head with her fists, almost opening up his wounds.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!?" Takeshi screamed, trying to get this assault off him.

"Oh for no reason at all, you big head."

As the fight went on, everybody even the servants and nurses ignored the two. Judging by the way that Kunoichi is acting, she was very happy, and nobody wanted to ruin the mood.

As Ronin quietly began working on her homework, a voice then comes out behind her.

"How was school?" Akaki asked.

Ronin turns her head around to see Akaki who was now lying down against the armrest of the couch. She was half asleep with one of her eyes open and with her red eyes staring at her.

"I could drive you to school if you guys want."

"We'll talk about that after you heal your wounds. Besides you know what Toshihiro would say."

"I guess you're right." Akaki said with a sigh, but it quickly grew into a little grin. "Besides, you won't be able to get a demanding guy like him with those small kid sized breasts."

When Ronin heard what Akaki just said, the mechanical pencil that she was holding snapped.

"Wha-what did you say!?"

"You heard me Ronin, "Akaki made her little sly smile, and begins playing with her huge breasts. "You won't be able to get him unless you have these babies."

Ronin quickly began blushing and she covers her breasts from Akaki's insults, and she couldn't believe what she just heard. Her boobs are perfect for someone like Ronin, though she does feel envious when it comes to girls with big boobs, but the reason why her boobs are 'small' is so that she could do perfect back flips, though that's what she keeps telling herself.. Ronin was so red, that it looked like her head was going to explode. Ronin then grabs her text book and throws it at Akaki's breasts before any one else could see their scene.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked, curious to know why Ronin and Akaki are making such a big deal with their chests.

"I-It's nothing! Just focus on your show Dani!" Ronin said as she quickly began making herself busy working on her work.

The text book somehow bounces off Akaki's boobs and her little smile quickly disappeared.

"You should probably go talk to him Ronin, just catch up on old times."

"What do you mean?" Ronin said, trying to ignore Akaki, regardless of her veins popping out of her forehead.

"You know what I mean. He's been gone for who knows how long, and away from you. You should go talk to him."

"Why should I talk to that dumbass?" Ronin said.

"Because he was your guys friends."

"That was a long time ago." Ronin said with a little retaliation in her voice and continued working on her homework_._ As Ronin tried to focus on her work, a tear drops on her book, and begins rubbing it out with her eraser._ 'Until he left me…'_

That night as usual, the others would have the servants bring up a long table and eat their dinners upstairs and eat with everybody else like a family, while Arata as usual, stays 'at' work all night long. Ever since the night attack by Samuel, he rarely comes home. As soon everybody is done eating and take their bathes, Karasu, Hibiki, and Karin, along with Toshihiro, Arashi, and Shinta would be the first ones to leave the room to have the injured and their companions stay in the room until lights out for the injured.

As soon it's time for them to leave, Ronin would be the first one waiting at the door and then Raikou, waiting for the others to come with them. In the boy's room, Asta kisses Allen on the check and wishes him good night with a smile on her face. Kunoichi and Takeshi would be sparing each other a little and as soon Kunoichi and Takeshi finish their little spar with their swords, Kunoichi would give a 'little' punch at Takeshi's shoulder before she walks away, a little way of her saying 'good night'. Dani would be fast asleep in her bed in the bedroom with her teddy bear in her covers, and Rai would be standing, blocking the boy's door by standing in front of it and trying to say good night on the phone to a girl, then he would talk a little to the girl on the cell phone, then he would say good night again and again and again and repeat the same cycle until Ronin snaps his cell phone in half. And Akaki would be sleeping on the couch in the guest room, which she prefers, because there's a window that she would stare at at night which has a lovely view of the ocean and the moon high above it. Then as soon Ronin and company leaves, the servants would turn of the lights and everybody would head straight to their rooms.

---

It was a few days until everybody was healthy enough to finally walk on their own, and it was about time for everybody, considering Takeshi would be brooding all day long on how boring it is to stay indoors. The school week finally ended and everybody was prepared for a good weekend. Ronin was waiting all alone at the front gates waiting for the others. Toshihiro was already left the school's premises and was out looking for Arashi, Asta and Allen were catching up in their culinary club, having Allen help them bake a cake for his recovery. Raikou was on cleaning duty. Kunoichi was waiting for Takeshi's kendo club to end, and Rai was already out with a girl, out on a date.

As Ronin waited for the others, she sensed a strange reiatsu. It felt different than the vastro lorde. Believing it to be hostile, Ronin quickly runs towards the source of the spiritual pressure and prepares to fight it. The spiritual pressure leads Ronin to an empty plaza with a fountain in the middle. Suspecting foul play, Ronin quickly brigs her hand to the back of her shirt from a device attached to the back inside of her shirt made by Karasu and pulls out her zanpakuto. The reiatsu was bothering her, and begins to move wildly until a hand lands on her shoulder, catching her off guard. Ronin quickly turns around to attack whoever it was, but as soon she sees the face of who it was. Ronin drops her zanpakuto with the metal clanging against the cement on the ground. As Ronin saw who it was, It was a woman. A woman that Ronin knows very well. She felt so confused when she saw her, that she could hardly speak, but instead runs up to her and starts crying on her chest. The woman embraces her and hugs her back.

"Hello my little Roro." The woman said as she embraces Ronin. After all these years, she finally gets to see Ronin.

"Ho-Howie!" Ronin couldn't believe who it was her adopted mother. She was so confused it felt like a dream, but this is all real. She had the same smell, the same black hair, and the same body that would comfort her when Ronin feels all alone.

"Wha-what are you doing her Howie!?" Ronin asked. She was so damn happy to see her.

Before Howell responded, a strange strength of reiatsu boomed on both of them. They both turn in the direction where the reiatsu was being emitted from to see Arata standing on top of a building with his zanpakuto drawn. Its hilt was in the shape of a fang, and the grip was colored blue and it was in the base of an okatana. Along with the whole pack. Everybody surrounded both Ronin and Howell with their zanpamutos drawn at them. Some of them felt uneasy about this, but it was orders from Arata. They were called by him to rendezvous at this sector, expecting to see an arrancar, but instead to only see Howell in her captain uniform. The very sight of Arata made shivers run down Ronin's and Howell's spine, even the other vizards sensed it too, he was pissed and they tried not to look at him in the eye.

"What ARE you doing here Howell?" Arata asked with his face devoid of emotion.

Trying to resist his strength, Howell summoned all her strength to at least reason with him, but Arata's very presence was overwhelming.

"I'm here to bring you guys back home. Back home where you belong-" Before Howell knew it, the tip of the blade was already at her throat.

"I don't think so. You expect us to come with you and just as soon we turn our backs, you'll stab us right as soon we drop our guard!"

As the cold tip of the blade touches Howell's throat, she began shaking just by the tip of Arata's blade until it was swiped away from her throat. Arata turned his emotionless eyes at Ronin to see her holding her zanpakuto at him.

"What do you think you are doing Ronin?"

"I'm protecting Howell from you dumbass." Ronin said as she pointing her ninjaken zanpakuto at Arata.

"You can't beat me Ronin, let alone scratch me and you know it."

As Ronin stood between Arata and her mother, Howell pleaded with Ronin to stop.

"Don't do this Ronin! You're no match for him!"

"Neither are you. And I'm willing to take out all my anger on him." Ronin said with a grin. She needed a reason to beat the crap out of Arata with all the shit that she gave him, and this is a perfect opportunity for her.

"You can try Roro." Arata said as he regained the grip of his blue hilted zanpakuto.

Ronin slowly leaned her knees forward getting ready to strike, and in the blink of an eye, they both vanished by using shunpo. As their swords clashed against one another, sparks would be flying in mid air. Every time Arata's long katana made contact with Ronin's small zanpakuto, the force of Arata's blade would send her flying a few feet back, but she would regain her ground and go back on the offensive. Ronin charges at Arata at full speed, though Arata saw her coming a mile away and swings down his zanpakuto at her. A grin appears on Ronin's face and just before Arata's blade could touch a hair on her head, she uses shunpo and appears behind Arata from above with her zanpakuto and strikes Arata down. However, Ronin thought that was to easy. As soon her feet touches the ground, a blade was at her throat. Ronin turns around to see Arata's zanpakuto at her throat.

"You're dead."

"Says you!" Ronin swiftly twirls around and swings her zanpakuto at Arata as it glowed and began to change. "Lightning light the stage and thunder applaud!"

Arata quickly jumps back with a little scratch his chin. Ronin then charges at Arata again at full speed with her zanpakuto in it's released state. Ronin raises her naginata over her head and swings it down vertically as she charged at Arata.

"Rolling thunder!"

The shock wave then comes rushing at Arata. Arata slowly raises his zanpakuto over his head, and just as soon the shock wave came in a few feet away from him, he swings down his zanpakuto slicing it in half. Ronin never knew someone would be able to slice her shockwave in half, she never knew that would be possible. As Arata sliced the shockwave in half, a little electricity ran through out his body, and simply shook it off with his body. As Arata was trying to resist the shock from the electricity, Ronin took the chance to give a surprise attack. She quickly uses shunpo and got behind Ronin with her naginata over her head. Before Ronin could even move, Arata disappears and appears behind Ronin. Ronin suddenly felt cold and looks down to see a scar at her belly. She then collapses to the ground, but she was back on her feet and Arata was still seen standing a few feet in front of her. Ronin collapsed to her knees and she was shaking with fear. Ronin didn't know if that was an illusion or not, but it felt so real. Ronin felt cold steel touching her throat and looks up to see Arata pointing his blade at her. Everybody knows what he's going to do, and some of them tried to interfere but that would only make Arata more furious.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ronin said as she tried to gain self control over her fear.

"You were the one who attacked first." Arata then withdraws his zanpakuto into the back of neck, into the transformer.

"I'm leaving you in charge of Howell, and if I sense any sign of treachery from her, you both will pay the price." Arata then turns around and before he left, he turns his head at Ronin "Don't make me regret it."

"Thank you Arata." Howell said with her warm smile.

"Don't think I don't know who you are. You're still a shinigami and we're still vizards." And with that said, Arata uses shunpo and vanishes.

All the young vizards then appears at Ronin's side all around her.

"You idiot, how many times have I told you not to get into anymore trouble with Arata Ronin!" Toshihiro roared, but then gets glomp from the back by Howell.

"I miss you too Toshihiro." Howell said with the smile.

"You're looking beautiful as ever." Rai said, checking out her slim feminine body.

"You're a perverted as ever Rai. Something's never change."

"You didn't finish my question Howie. What are you doing here?" Ronin said.

"I'm just here to visit is all."

"Before we get all mushy and stuff, where do you intend to stay Howell?" Raikou stated.

"She can stay with us."

"Just one thing, Arata is going to kill us once he finds out where she's going to stay!" Takeshi roared.

"What are you worried about Takeshi? Arata rarely comes home."

"We don't have any rooms to spare Ronin." Raikou stated.

"Why not let her stay in the beach house?" Shinta said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely." Howell said with a smile. A beach house sounded wonderful, and it was even better sleeping near the beautiful ocean.

"Don't help them Shinta!" Toshihiro roared trying to get out of Howell's grasp.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Howell screeched.

**To be continued…**


	9. Special Notice

I'm sorry everybody, but unfortuanately the story will be dead for a while. Sorry for the incovience.


End file.
